Literary Obsessions
by xiaoran
Summary: There are many books in the library, but not every story has a happy ending. But, as you fall in love, the plot becomes a story, better than any reality.
1. Literary Start

Ok, so do we have to do this over and over? Let's make this short and sweet - I don't own it, wish I did... the OC's are my ideas and too bad I won't get anything from it. The books are some of my favorite novels and too bad they have owners, too. No suing will be done here. I'm flat broke so don't bother. This is just for fun and any flames will be used to cook the turkey that has been sitting in the fridge since god-knows-when... Other notes will have to come in later... Enjoy :P

** Literary Obsessions **

The wind blew past her in a smooth flow. She didn't even take notice of it, but instead, turned the page of the book she was reading for the past two hours. It was only fifteen minutes before ten. Her class is not until the next bell. She was early today... which was so unlikely of her, especially since she was always late during high school. She took a bite on one piece of cookies that she had bought from the corner store not far from her hostel. But her eyes never left the book she was continuously reading. She dusted the sides of her mouth and placed the unfinished cookie back to its bag. She looked at the right side of the book for a few minutes again, and then turned the page.

She was never fond of books, but as soon as she had entered what she used to refer to as 'more deeper torture than hell', her interest in them grew, especially of those classical novels. Maybe it was because she never had any stuff to do than sit, study and sleep; well, at least she tried to study.

She never expected to be accepted in Tokyo University. Sure, she had the cash to pay for her tuition and all those miscellaneous fees but her GPA was a little bit below the passing line. It was a good that a thing called 'scholarship' exists. After a month-long waiting in waiting list, she was finally reconsidered and was set to get an athletic scholarship in exchange for her low grades, but, with a condition that she would not, by any cause, put her GPA in a score lower than 2.25, or its sayonara, Kirisawa Fuuko.

She turned another page, heaved a sigh, took a bite of the cookie again, dusted her lips and placed the cookie back again. Her eyes still never left the book. She was really getting absorbed into it. She shrugged her shoulders a bit as the wind blew a soft flow of air against her long hair. Then, the bell rang.

The students immediately spilled out of the classrooms and out of different buildings and departments, not minding their professor's reminders for the next class. It was always like that - and they would cram the next meeting. Everyone had somewhere to go and everybody always had something to do that they can't wait to scram out of sight.

Noise suddenly built up around her as the student body started talking with each other, calling some other student; there was some shreiking and some emotional stuff, but all in all, lots of yapping. Even her, a newcomer to this institution, was approached by a senior.

"Reading again, Kirisawa?" a male teenager appeared beside her with his face leaning on this hand. "You're that bored, huh?"

She didn't answer. She turned another page. "Well, aren't we a bit of a loner today." She didn't say a word at him, but shot him a glare. She put down her book and fixed her stuff. She looked at her senior, his face with that smirk that he uses to try and irate her. Too bad he didn't have any knowledge on how she had the sharpest tongue in high school. She smirked back and continued fixing her books.

"Don't you have class with Yomura-sensei today, Akira-sempai?" She said and he turned a bit stiff; his smirk grew into a semi-nervous grin. She smirked at his expression. She hit the right spot.

"Ahehehe, why yes, Kirisawa-kun. Why'd you ask?" Akira asked, trying to avoid the subject with Yomura-sensei - the terror Economics professor, but Fuuko seemed to have a seemingly good connection with him.

"Well, I heard that he is-" Fuuko started and Akira immediately stood up. He got the message. "Yare yare, I'll leave you alone." He took a few steps away from her before waving at her. "See you later at the hostel, Kirisawa." She waved a little and he left completely.

She glanced at her wristwatch. There was still ten minutes before the next bell. She'd bet Harukawa-sensei would be there two minutes before the bell rings again. She stood up and took her books along with her. She stood up and walked towards the Department of Arts and Letters.

"So, welcome to your first class in Economics." Yomura-sensei said as he wrote some stuff in the board. "Sumimasen if I wasn't able to attend the first three meetings. The schedules got mixed up a little bit." The professor turned around and looked at his students very well. He had the reputation of being the terror Economics professor, but it seemed like the students in his classroom were now unaware of that fact. He looked at them more intently. He shook his head a little bit.

"Ahem." He faked a cough. The students' attention diverted to him, with the female population red smears on their faces. "I would also appreciate it if you would focus your attention to me, for I guarantee you a failing grade if for whatsoever reason you'd forget to pass one of your requirements. Please take note that I only give out assignments and projects by announcements and no repeating. When it is announced, I expect to have it in my table before the class starts, two meetings after it is announced. No late submissions will be accepted. Please be reminded that every single requirement will compose ten percent of your class participation." Yomura-sensei paused and looked at his students. He gave a slight nod to them and picked up the course syllabus and distributed it to the class.

"Here are your course syllabus. All of the needed researches are written there, except quizzes and the requirements. It will be announced, as I've said earlier. Hand-outs will also be given before each class ends." He then picked up the book and showed it to the students. "This will be one of our references and it will be used most often. If you could, please procure a copy. Now, let's discuss the first topic at hand. What is Economics?"

Yomura-sensei started writing on the board and turned back at them. Mikagami was thankful he had already started. Just when, he thought he was already done with all those female glowering and fawning, here he was again. Only, under more aggresive and God-knows-what stares, as if they were about to devour him whole. Now, he did what he usually did to the girls who does the same thing, but it was really getting rather annoying that they seemed to be climbing up the evolutionary ladder or something. _'Bimbos...'_ he thought.

"is there anyone who can answer my simple question?" Yomura-sensei asked again and he snapped out of his reverie. He looked at the professor who was now scouting someone to answer his question. The elder man looked back at him.

"You, at the fourth row." Yomura-sensei pointed at Mikagami. The latter kept his usual facade and huffed a little bit. He then answered without any effort.

"It is a branch of science dealing with the proper and equal distribution of goods and services to the people."

Yomura-sensei smiled a bit. "Yes. Very good. It's good to know someone reads in advance." He then turned back to board and started his explanation of his lesson. Everyone started scribbling and writing on their notebooks. He just listened. Why'd he have to take Economics with Land Reform and Taxation as a major subject was still a question on his mind. That subject was for high school. What crap. He couldn't believe such mediocrity exists in this institution.

Tokyo University practically welcomed him with arms wide open. He never had any problems getting in - he had the cash and he had the grades to make it to the top. He was even the topknotcher of the Entrance Exam. He didn't even need to lift a finger to get in, while other dragged themselves around just to get in. And taking this subject as a major was a major mistake. At least, he got the best professor to teach it.

An hour and a half later...

The bell rang, signaling the end of Economics class. Mikagami sweeped through it with ease. And as soon as the students stepped out, rumors had already spread like wildfire in the campus. He just ignored it. _'Same thing every year. How troublesome...'_ he thought and walked to his next minor subject - Literature.

Fuuko walked through a couple of buildings before finally reaching the College of Arts and Letters building. She walked quite a distance from the Student Center to the said building and now, it was already five minutes before ten. "Crap. I have to hurry up!" Fuuko almost ran inside the building.

Mikagami reached the College of Arts and Letters easily. After all, they were just one block away from each other. He liked their professor in Literature. She had this image of great intimidation when it comes to her students, but he sees it in another perspective. She was very good, even though she gave out tons of work at their first day, it was pleasure for him to do it. Now this is what he needed.

He was almost at the door to his next class when he saw someone who was seemingly in a hurry. She almost bumped at him if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes. The girl also took notice of this and tried to avoid the person she was almost collided with. It was a good thing she was gifted with great reflexes.

"Gomen ne. I was in a hurry." Fuuko apologized without even looking at the person she almost collided with and continued running towards the hall, then entered a door two classrooms away from him. He stared at the hall way where she was running just a little while ago. Then, it hit him.

_'Was it just me, or was that Kirisawa that just bumped into me?'_ He dismissed the thought and carried on walking towards his Literature class. He heaved a deep sigh before opening the door. "Here we go."

As soon as he opened the door, all eyes were on him. Blushing and whispers welcomed him, _AGAIN_. He shrugged and picked one seat near the front. As soon as he sat, the bell rang, and Harukawa-sensei, who was sitting at her table already, stood up and started class.

"Ohayo. Now, I do hope you did your assignments about the Iliad and Odyssey. Please pass them forward, then to the center aisle." Harukawa-sensei said as she picked up a box and placed it on her table. She collected the assignments before proceeding.

"Now, as you are all aware, World Literature is not only about reading the written stuff that's in the library or sold in bookstores. I also need a basis for your grades. I have decided to give you a project. This will be a presentation regarding a topic I will assign to you through drawing of lots. Now, I will not be a spoonfeeder and you will be the one to do all you can. After every presentation, an essay, quiz or recitation will be done for you class participation. Your grade on this will be divided into two halves - the prelims and midterms. The summary of each and EVERY presentation will be your project for the finals. You will be put into pairs and girls will be drawing the names, and the boys drawing the topics."

Murmurs started around and many of the eyes went to Mikagami. He ignored them. Harukawa-sensei continued to speak. "Now, when your name is called, stand up. The girl shall draw a name and say it out loud, then her partner will draw the topic for their presentation and read it loud. Everyone will take note of every pair's names and their topic. That will be included in the final project. And I require partners to sit together so that they can discuss certain topics when I give you the time to do so. Please leave the chairs open and stand on the back. First pair will sit on the front, and so forth. Now... shall we begin?"

The students didn't reply as Harukawa-sensei started calling students.

Five minutes later...

Only twenty students were left on the back. Neither of them were called yet, and all eyes were on Mikagami.

"Kirisawa." Harukawa-sensei called and Fuuko stepped forward. Many eyes followed her after their pens wrote her name down. Mikagami snapped his head up and saw her, his eyes widening a little. _'So, it is her.'_

Fuuko went to the table and picked a name out of the box. _'Please don't let me get a jerk for a partner. Please?'_ She prayed silently before opening the folded paper from the box. She took a deep breath... then opened it. She almost threw the paper away when she saw the name. She was obviously shocked.

"Well, who did you pick, Kirisawa-kun?" Harukawa-sensei said, looking at her. Fuuko looked back and said, in an almost whisper, her partner's name.

"Mikagami Tokiya."

All eyes went back to him. He stood up and stepped to the box on the other end of the table and drew their topic.

"Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice."

Harukawa-sensei wrote it down, and so did the other students. "You may take your seat" the professor said and as they went to their seat, all eyes followed them. Harukawa-sensei continued calling out the rest, and the both of them continued writing on their list for the remaining pairs.

After the pairing was done, Harukawa-sensei did a few discussions on backgrounds of different literatures of the different regions of every continent. Fuuko kept stealing a glance or two at Mikagami._ 'I didn't know he went here. Oh, wait, scratch that. Of course, he'd be here! The perfect guy in the perfect school... what a perfect coincidence!'_ She thought as she half-listened to the lecture. She stole another glance at the seemingly busy but obviously bored Mikagami. She smiled a little bit and passed him a note. He didn't even move his head to see it, but only took it with his hand and wrote on it without looking. She looked oddly at his hand. He passed it back to her. She looked at the paper.

_'Leave me alone.'_ It said. She almost laughed and tucked the note in her pocket. She smirked at him then carried on listening to Harukawa-sensei. She decided to tease him later.

**A/N: **Ideas were based on my recent experiences on World Literature... although this story got stuck in my computer even before I took up World Literature. Harukawa-sensei's image is based on my World Literature professor, who happened to be great in my own perspective and even though all of my classmates hate her. The College of Arts and Letters is named after one college in the University of Santo Tomas (where my sister is taking up BSFA-Interior Design), and I have no idea if it exists in Tokyo U... but its fiction! Give me a break, ok? Hehehe... well, any additional notes will be made later on the next chappy...

TRIVIA: Why is there a good connection between Yomura-sensei and Fuuko? Hmmm...

Meanings: 

Ohayo - Good Morning

Gomen ne - I'm sorry

sensei - teacher; also attached to the name of instructors.


	2. Literally Hell?

This chappy is for akire5e, who is my first reviewer for this fic. Wow, are you sure you're thirteen (Lol)? Yes, the summary is from the second episode of Boys Be. I think it fits well because it has something to do with books and stuff like that. I think its a result of overdose. I've got too much literature work stuck in my head right now and my sister and I discuss it all the time (our eldest sister loves to read... like me). 

Same old yadda yadda... me own nothing, me no money so you no sue? okay? Hehehe. Dozo...

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Two: Literally Hell?**

Hell - as described by Mr. Webster on his dictionary, it is the realm of the devil; the place or state of torment or destruction. It is also referred to as nether world, the world after and the underworld. It was also used by Dante Alighieri in his famous Italian epic 'The Divine Comedy' as Inferno...

...any other definition associated with the word ran continuously through Mikagami's mind, carefully scrutinizing each and every definition he had known about the word. His temples creased in annoyance with the fact that these descriptions fitted where he was now.

School, although he tried his best not to associate it with the fallen angel's paradise, was one to him. It's not that he hated studying, he loved it... but the people were the ones getting on his nerves...

...especially today when a new revelation was opened up to him; and for the past hour and a half, his supposedly enjoyable class was now officially hell.

He tried his best to avoid any high school acquaintances, yet now, here he is seated next to one. Kirisawa Fuuko seemed really amused with that fact. Heck, she even had the nerve to pass a note to him. He immediately knew what was written on the blasted paper and refused to look at it. She looked oddly at him (yes, he knew. Duh, he was an ensui weilder for nothing) as he wrote on the piece of paper without even looking at it. He passed it back to her and carried on pretending that he was listening to Harukawa-sensei. She held a suppressed laughter, and paid attention to class, but the rest of the class didn't seem interested at the class but at the both of them.

Boy, hell did fall over him today.

Thirty minutes after eleven o'clock... the bell rang. Signaling the end of class for the morning period. Everyone started standing up and Harukawa-sensei made a few reminders regarding the lessons and started scurrying out of the room. Harukawa-sensei exited to the door at the front side of the room. Mikagami didn't stand up immediately though - and so did Fuuko.

The room was almost empty. A couple of their classmates looked at them before exiting the room. They even made a few whispers before completely going out of earshot.

He closed his eyes and was about to stand up when she grinned and beat him to it. She faced him with her hands on her hips. "Well, well, if it isn't my good old buddy! I didn't know you attended Tokyo University. Fancy to see you here." Fuuko started yapping at him. He pretended to listen but didn't look at her. She took a pause and looked closely at him.

"Oh, I know, what you are thinking... that was a stupid question, wasn't it? Hehehe, of course you'd be here!" She continued.

He still didn't nudge.

"Hmm... still the same, I see." She then bent over to her seat and picked up her books. He closed his eyes as an obvious sign of rebuff and was about to glare at her when he saw her bending down a little bit to get her books and her bag. His eyes grew a bit wide because of shock and gulped. _'She's wearing a dress? Since when?'_

Fuuko stood back up straight. Her back was now flooded with flowing purple hair. She turned back at him and Mikagami tore his gaze at her.

"Well, it was nice seeing someone familiar, but I gotta run. You know how tight it is here in Tokyo U... so, ja!" Fuuko smiled at him one last time and started walking out to the door, her heels making slight noises when as she took a step.

Wait, heels?

He followed her retreating form to the door. She stopped and he fazed a bit. She turned around fast and smiled again at him. "See you, Mi-chan." She made a little wave then went out of the door.

He stared at the door even though she wasn't there anymore. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Even he, the great Mikagami Tokiya, was shocked by her obvious change. It took him another two minutes of contemplating before he fixed his things, stood up and left for lunch.

Fuuko almost ran to the newly opened Italian restaurant two blocks away from Tokyo University. It was almost twelve, and she promised Akira-sempai that she would have lunch with him today for helping her during her first few days in college life. Akira Yuu was the elder brother of a friend in high school. Aiko, Yuu's sister, was one of Fuuko's friends outside school and lived just around her block. They got together once when it was Yuu's vacation and he was the one who helped Fuuko with her Tokyo U and college dilemmas. Aiko, having decided that she was going to attend a local college, just let him help Fuuko. He was the one who sent all her requirements for applications, examinations and even the scholarship. He did deserve thanks for he helped her so much. In return, it was lunch at an Italian Restaurant for she could only afford pasta.

She glanced at her watch again - it was only five minutes before lunch time. She sped up some more and when she was almost at the restaurant, she saw Yuu standing there and waiting for her. She composed herself as much as she could and ran her fingers through her hair and dusted her skirt.

He glanced to his side and saw her. He gave her a wide smile. "Why, Fuuko, you're late." Yuu pretended to look at his watch to tease her. She simply smiled at her sempai and put one of her hands on her hip.

"No, I'm not late. I'm actually early." She defended.

Yuu shook his head no and started tapping his watch while showing it to her. "It's already one minute passed twelve." He then put down his hand and placed his own hands on his hips. "Tsk, tsk... you said exactly twelve. What if I had other appointments aside from this?" He mocked.

Fuuko stuck out her tongue at him and stepped towards the restaurant door. "You're overacting, Akira-kun." She opened the door and started to get inside the restaurant. "Now, if you don't want lunch, fine. I'll have lots of extra money to spend on playing arcade games on the mall then."

He raised his hand in surrender and laughed at her. "Heh, still sharp I see. Well, ok then." With that, he followed her inside the restaurant.

"Irasshaimaise!" The waitresses greeted and one of them approached them. "Akira-kun, so nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" The waitress asked, putting an arm around Fuuko's shoulders. Yuu had this sheepish smile on his face and Fuuko couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well, this is Kirisawa Fuuko. She's a friend of my sister's and I am her new official babysitter." Yuu said to the waitress while the latter guided the two students to their table. The waitress sat Fuuko down on the chair. She said an almost inaudible thanks and Yuu pulled out a chair opposite her. "Fuuko, this is Machida Reiko. She's a working student from Tokyo U, although she has a stash of cash flooding out of her pockets and only works here for fun."

"Hey!" Reiko retorted and jabbed him a little hard on the back of his head. "That's not true, Fuuko-san. You probably know how much of a joker Akira-kun is." She added and reached out her hand to shake Fuuko's.

"Nice to meet you, Machida-san." Fuuko said as she shook Reiko's hand. Reiko smiled at her. "Now, now, I hate too much formalities, Fuuko-san. You can call me Reiko-san. That would be fine. I already have too much people calling me Machida-san or Machida-sempai at school. It makes me feel I'm already that old." Reiko said as she withdrew her hand. She placed two menus on the table that she was holding and took out a small memo pad. "Well, what will you two be having?"

Fuuko picked up the menu and did a quick scan of the menu for the day. Yuu didn't even bother to pick up his. He immediately gave his order to Reiko. "I'll have bolognese and iced tea. Add one slice of garlic bread to that."

Reiko quickly wrote it down and looked at Fuuko. The latter was still making her choice when she felt Reiko looking at her already. She closed the menu and muttered a quick apology. "Uh, gomen. I'll have carbonara and Coke please."

Reiko also wrote that down and smiled at them before leaving to give their orders to the kitchen. Fuuko followed Reiko with her eyes. Yuu looked at Fuuko. "I see you already like Reiko-san."

Fuuko looked at him oddly, then smiled. "She's nice." She paused and sat up straight. "I see you're a local celebrity here, Akira-kun."

Yuu smirked and ran his fingers quickly through his brunette hair. "What can I say? Everyone just loves my charisma."

Fuuko snickered and made a boo sign while mock-laughing at him. "What a funny joke."

Yuu just laughed at her. "Well then, how do you suppose they get to know about good ol' me if I'm just a nobody?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure go carry your own throne or something." Fuuko dismissed their teasing and picked up a piece of M&M's on the center of the table. She popped it in her mouth. Yuu followed her suite.

"You know, Reiko-san is the president of the Central Student Council." Yuu said before popping the chocolate into his mouth. She stopped chewing. "That's why she doesn't want to be called Machida-san or Machida-sempai. Almost everyone calls her that." She made a slight 'oh' in her mouth and ate another piece of M&M's. "This will be also her last year and she only had five subjects left. That's why she takes her free time to work here. Just for kicks." Yuu continued.

"That's nice." Was all Fuuko could say. Indeed, even if her mom dragged her ass out to make her work through her free time, she wouldn't do it... and she is amazed by those people who do it. Reiko was like Yanagi at some point. Fuuko wouldn't even dare to dream of working instead of having fun in playing in the arcades or doing her practice sessions for her athletic scholarship. Heck, even practice was a bore for her that she even sucessfully escaped thrice without anyone noticing that she was already gone.

Yuu smiled at her contemplating form. He leaned at the table and looked intently at her. "Still having college jitters?" He asked and she snapped her head up.

"Uh, iie. Betsuni." She defended. She paused a bit and looked outside the window. Then, back at him. A new waitress placed their drinks on the table and she took a drink from her own glass before speaking again. He continued staring at Fuuko.

"Well, you know how I was wishing that I would run into someone I knew back in high school and all that jazz a few weeks before school started?" Fuuko said a bit jittery. Yuu just nodded his head. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I did run into someone, and he's the last person I'd expect to bump into... and now I'm wishing that I didn't make that wish." Fuuko said as she rubbed her thumb against the moist of the glass.

"Who was it? I mean, he wouldn't be that bad... would he? You did say it was a _'he'_, right?" Yuu said continuously as he continued popping M&M's into his mouth.

"Well, I do think you're quite familiar with him. You are, after all, taking up Civil Law, right? I think he's already popular at the College of Law even before the first hour of school started." Fuuko said and looked oddly at her wet thumb, as if it had grown something. "It was like that every year since I knew him."

"Don't tell me its that sophomore Mikagami Tokiya?" Yuu said as he was about to eat another piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, Mi-chan. So you do know him." Fuuko confirmed and smiled at Yuu. The latter, however, slowly placed the chocolate into his mouth and almost choked. He coughed.

"Ah yes, Law King. When we're around him, we feel like hell would soon freeze over with that ice cold demeanor of his. Brr..." Yuu stated rather frankly. He even pretended to shiver as he said _'brr'_. It almost made Fuuko laugh.

"Get used to it. I did for three years and well, how unfortunate for the souls in the netherworld, hell still hasn't frozen over." They both laughed.

Yuu took a sip of his iced tea. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad then. I mean, you can have two helpers then, ne?"

Now why didn't Fuuko think of that. Of course, two heads are better than one. Mi-chan could also help her out... after a couple of bugging and annoying at that... _'Write that down,'_ Fuuko added mentally and nodded at Yuu.

Their orders arrived and Reiko delivered it to them, but the waitress left immediately and said that her duty ended and she still had class in twenty minutes. They both said a quick goodbye to her and turned their attention to their food.

When the door opened and the waitresses' greeting changed tone in the last syllable. Fuuko and Yuu glanced at the waitresses - their faces were flushed, as if the room had suddenly got stuffy; then, at the door and at each other. Fuuko looked at the door once more and straightend herself up in her seat.

_'Well, well...'_ she thought. _'If it isn't the devil himself.'_

Yuu looked at her and snickered. Fuuko glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender. Fuuko picked up her fork and started mixing her pasta. Yuu did the same.

Mikagami was now contemplating on where he should eat. He was having a hard time deciding on whether he should eat inside the campus or outside. He chose outside because even before he reached one of the cafeterias, he knew bimbos were already on red alert and would start attacking him the moment he sat himself on one of the tables.

Luckily, there was a small restaurant a couple of blocks away from he university that served great Italian Cuisine. He has heard of it from some of the professors, and decided to give it a shot...

...only to find some more blushing girls and HER in there.

He had heard the obvious change in the intonation of the waitresses' greeting as they looked at him. Their eyes immediately got all dreamy and their blood rushed to their cheeks. He looked at his watch and sighed. He didn't want to look for another place to dine, he wanted to eat lunch NOW.

He decided to ignore the stares the women were giving him and chose a table near the door, just in case he needed to plead temporary insanity. He sat himself down and one of the waitresses almost tripped trying to get near to him. She handed Mikagami the menu.

He was about to choose from the menu when his eye caught a sight of purple. He lowered the menu slightly and saw her.

_'Not again.'_ he thought. She was seated two tables away from him and was seated sideways, busy attending to her carbonara. He looked at her opposite side. She had someone with her, of whom he knew.

_'That's Akira Yuu.'_ Mikagami thought and he raised the menu a little, but still in the level where he can still see the two of them. Train of thoughts ran into his mind again.

_'Why is Kirisawa dining with Akira-sempai?'_ he asked then pretended to choose on the menu. Then, it dawned to him.

_'Are they a couple? How'd he get to know Kirisawa? She's only a freshman and from a different department at that.'_

Mikagami then gave the blushing waitress his order and placed the menu down. He took one last look at them and looked at the window. _'It's not any of my business, anyway.'_ He then took a small book from his bag and skimmed through it while waiting for his order and distract him from the current issues hanging around his head.

A/N: Is it too much about hell? It's because I heard a story from my sister about this guy from University of Washington getting a high grade explaining if hell was endothermic or exothermic and stuff like that. Is Fuuko too nice here? Well, what do you know, she's more matured and more feminine... I'd bet you guys love that. And Mikagami... don't you love fics where Mi-chan gets smacked in the head with realizations, hmmm? I sure do! Well... other notes will be done on the next chappies.

TRIVIA: OMG, what are those current issues hanging around Mi-chan's head?

Meanings:

irasshaimase - welcome

Betsuni - can mean Its nothing; or sort of. But as far as I know, the Japanese for nothing is really 'nandemonai'.

gomen - sorry

sensei - teacher; suffix added to the names of instructors.

sempai - suffix denoting seniority, especially in school.

san - suffix used when you refer to someone you're not really close to.

kun - this suffix can be confusing. This is used when you're close to a guy (like Yanagi to Recca. Yanagi calls Recca 'Recca-kun') but some people also used this suffix to girls to whom they are close to but is younger than them. Some even use the suffix when referring to someone who is their student, employee, etcetera, without regards to closeness in relationship. Ex.: Fuuko is two years younger than Yuu, so Yuu sometimes calls her 'Kirisawa-kun'. Harukawa-sensei also calls Fuuko 'Kirisawa-kun'.


	3. Literary Conversations

**akire5e** - i love you, too... hehehe. thanks for always giving me reviews... don't worry, i'll try to update everyday... i'll just hope that ideas would flood me all the time. oh, how i just love to see Mi-chan with that shock upon his face... 

**TIMES** - yes, i'm from the philippines... and will be stuck here in a few more years or so. i'm so glad you can relate to my world lit experience. i always suppressed myself from trying to choke all of my classmates... some people are so narrow-minded... and they're supposed to be more matured than me! anyways... :P

**Mystique-Mind **- thanks. i really appreciate people loving my fics. it gives me the boost of confidence to write.

**Sabaku no Aruka** - yes! you're so good! hehe... of course he had no idea what that meant though... you know, this is mi-chan we're talking about here! hehehe.

Me no own, me no money, you no sue

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Three: Literary Conversations**

She twisted her fork in her food some more before placing it in her mouth with the pasta in it. Yuu looked at her and his face looked like he was about to burst out laughing any time now, and when she looked at him, he would pretend to be serious in eating his own lunch. She rolled her eyes. He found it amusing.

"Ne, you don't have to feel bad about him being here, you know." Yuu whispered at Fuuko and she responded by just glancing at her side... then sighed.

"I don't feel bad about anything." She commented and took another helping of her Carbonara. "It's just this mushy-gushy environment again. Damn... I was trying to avoid this and yet, here we are, with a bunch of girls who are all on the edge of fainting and kissing his feet. That's nature when Mikagami presence is felt during high school."

Yuu felt like laughing again. She glared at her companion. "Ok, that's enough about your _'Mi-chan'_." She almost coughed when she realized he just said _'your Mi-chan'_. She reached for her drink and he laughed before carrying on. "How was the rest of your day?"

She finished drinking and shot him an almost murderous glare before telling her story of the day. "Nothing much. We only have two subjects today, so, no biggie." She wiped her mouth and took one last drink on her soda. "How's your relationship with Ichigo-san? I heard he almost popped when he saw only five papers on his table." Yuu laughed sheepishly at her. "And I'm willing to bet you're one of those students who failed to pass an assignment on Economics today."

"Yeah. It was a good thing he didn't popped, though. Or I'd be spending the rest of the semester begging for him to pass me and consider me for consultations next year." Yuu said while scratching his head. "I'd wish you'd push me through Yomura-sensei... after all-"

Fuuko immediately cut him off. "Don't even go there. You know very well I can't do that even though I'm his favorite niece. I won't do it, even if it cost me my head."

Yuu pouted and pretended to be hurt. "Aww, now I do have to beg for my life to Yomura-sensei." Fuuko almost laughed. She opened her bag and took out her wallet when Yuu stopped her. "What?"

Yuu moved his head no. She looked at him oddly. "I did say I'd pay for lunch."

Yuu stood up and signaled to one of the waitresses and escorted Fuuko up. "What?" she asked again.

Yuu ignored her and pull her up. When she was already standing up, he whispered something to her. "It's on the house." And then started walking out of the restaurant. She bowed to one of the waitresses who attended their table and almost ran to catch up with him when Yuu stopped near Mikagami. Yuu smiled at Mikagami and Fuuko stared at the two of them. She threw Yuu another glare.

"Mikagami, so nice to see you here." Yuu said to Mikagami. The other man, only stared at him and made a slight bow before greeting his sempai.

"Akira-sempai. Konnichiwa." Mikagami's eyes were then distracted by Fuuko who was now standing beside Yuu. He only stared at her in greeting and she didn't even bother to greet him back.

"Well, enjoy your meal, Mikagami. Ja." And Yuu's hand reached for Fuuko's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. Mikagami followed them with his eyes... before narrowing them.

When Fuuko and Yuu were out of earshot, Fuuko still held her glare on her sempai, who was now walking beside her with his hands behind his head and was humming a small tune. "What was that all about?"

Yuu looked at her and she folded her arms in front of her chest as they walked back to campus. "Hm? What was what about?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. Yuu pretended not to know anything whenever she asked things like this. She hit his shoulder. "Don't play dumb, Akira-kun."

"Ow. That hurts, you know." Yuu said and rubbed his shoulder like she dislocated his shoulder. "You know, for a girl, you sure hit like a man."

She shot him a more deadly glare. "Don't even dare change the subject."

Yuu looked at her then smirked at him. She didn't even smile. He then stood up straight and placed his hands back on his head. "Didn't Aiko-chan mention that we owned a restaurant near campus?"

She shook her head 'no'. "You own that place?" Yuu nodded. "My parents established that restaurant before leaving for the US. Both of them were good in cooking and loved Italian cuisine. So, there."

Fuuko fell silent. Then spoke again after a minute. "Why'd you approach Mikagami?"

Yuu shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought I'd greet him. I'm the only one he greets in class, you know."

"Oh." Fuuko said and fell silent again. Yuu smiled at her again and put an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Hey, I know that you and Mikagami were friends back in high school, and I know that you grew on his icy side. But give him a chance. He's really a great guy once you get to know him." Fuuko just looked at him weirdly and arched one brow. Her question made him laugh.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Yuu laughed loudly and playfully pinched her right cheek. She had asked him once, when she introduced him to Recca and Domon. She asked the exact same thing.

"Come on. Let's get back to the hostel. Maybe I can help you with your assignments."

Mikagami was staring outside the window. He was already neglecting his food. He found himself staring outside as soon Akira-sempai and Fuuko stepped out of the restaurant. He even saw Akira-sempai hold her hand.

_'Correction.'_ He thought._ 'He only held her hand to pull her out of the restaurant.'_

He took one small serving of his order, then stared outside again. Suddenly, he found himself gripping his fork.

_'Why do I care anyways? It's not like it's any of my business.'_ He took one gulp from his glass and got irritated with his train of thoughts. He then signaled for the waitress and laid some bills on the table. Then, he got up and left._ 'I'd better get back to the house and get started on Yomura-sensei's paper.'_ He then started walking back to the place where he had parked his car and drove back to his house near the campus.

The following day, Fuuko was sitting there at her usual spot again. She was still reading the same book as yesterday, only now, she was almost finished.

Mikagami walked along the pathways leading to the Students' Center of the campus. One of his professors didn't attend class today but required them to submit their reaction paper on a situation given to them as an assignment. Now, he had three hours of free time and nowhere to spend it on. The library was now full of students due to orientation of the University Library to the freshmen students. He knew that there was a Student Center somewhere in the campus but haven't been there. He thought too many people would be there but he had nowhere to spend some spare time in. He decided to give it a shot.

And yet, there she was again.

He sighed and almost slapped his own forehead. _'It seems like she's everywhere I go.'_

He looked for a place to sit on and saw one table at another end. He chose to sit there. Anywhere far from her would be very pleasurable.

He sat there and started reading on their Literature presentation. He wanted it to get done with as early as possible. He didn't want to get stuck with a Hokage member again. It was too much of a past, and his past was a very lonely thought. He turned into the page where he last stopped, and started reading and taking down of important points of the story.

Fuuko took one piece of chocolate pocky from its box and started nibbling on it before she turned another page on her book. There were only a few people present on the Students' Center and it was always a good place to stay in during her breaks in the morning. Not many students preferred to stay there, since the mall was only a few blocks away.

She stretched a bit before looking around. The wind was nice, albeit a bit chilly since autumn was almost near. She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked around. When she saw a Sakura Tree, she imagined a table was under there, and the whole Hokage was sitting there - laughing with each other and just hanging around. How she missed them so. She smiled inwardly and looked around again. She saw a very familiar figure. She sighed again.

_'Mi-chan?'_ Her eyes narrowed into smaller slits and that confirmed her suspicion. It was Mikagami, sitting on one of the tables near another Sakura tree. He looked dead serious and was also reading a book. She went back to her thoughts on reminiscing about the Hokage gang, and her train of thoughts would end to him. She sighed and gave up on thinking. She stood up and approached him. She took one deep breathe before greeting him.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan!" Fuuko greeted mirthfully. "Whatcha doing?"

Mikagami didn't even look at her, at least, he forced himself not to look at her. He didn't even look at her. Fuuko, being used to his treatments, dismissed this. She even sat down next to him without even asking if he wanted her to sit there. She settled her bag on the table and placed her chin on her hand. Then, looked at him.

"That's a very nice book. Isn't that our topic for the presentation?" Fuuko asked again. He still didn't look at her. Now, Fuuko, he didn't know if she was being plain innocent or just acting dumb just to annoy him... again.

She continued staring at him, and his efforts not to stare at and talk to her were futile, but ended up in failure. He gave up and finally talked to her.

"What is it, Kirisawa?" And with that simple question, Fuuko smile as wide as she could, obviously happy with her victory of making him lose his futile attempts to ignore her.

"I said, that's our topic for our presentation. How many times have you read it?"

He turned a page again. "Twice Kirisawa, and this will be the third time."

She clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled. "Oooh, great! What's it about?"

Mikagami raised his brows at her, then placed his book down. He then faced her. There was no use trying to read a book then talking to someone as annoying as Fuuko. It would be like something coming in from one ear then out of the other. He shoved the book to her. "Why not try reading it, Kirisawa, instead of asking me what's it about."

She then stared at the book before answering him. "Well, I thought I'd just borrow a copy from the library, since I don't think I have a copy of that yet, and I'm not in the mood to buy one yet. I still have a whole list of books lined up for me to buy." She then whipped out a half lengthwise-cut long bond paper, with titles of books and their respective authors written on it. "See?"

Mikagami looked at it and was quite shocked at the items written there. _'Kirisawa reads these?'_

Her list was quite a selection. Much of them were classical novels by Charles Dickens, plays by Shakespeare and some contemporary novels such as Dan Brown's _'Angels and Demons'_ and _'Da Vinci Code'_. There were even some books there that he read before but were already long forgotten. But he couldn't find 'Pride and Prejudice' in it. Only Jane Austen's gothic novel was there, along with _'Sense and Sensibility'_. She then placed it back inside her bag. "I'd bet you've read them all."

She fitted the list into one of her bag's pockets. Then he took notice of what she was wearing. She was wearing a fitted black jazz pants and what seems to be a purple halter top. He averted his gaze to the area in front of them as so not to notice too much anything about her before shaking his head 'no'. She gleamed again. "That's good then! I finally got the day when I get to brag something to you. Ha!"

He ignored that comment and she looked at him as if he got sick or something. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked with concern. "You suddenly looked sick there."

He whipped his head to look at her and she was staring at him as if he got sick. "I'm fine, Kirisawa." Then turned his look away again. Then, he recalled the events at the restaurant yesterday. "Where's Akira-sempai?"

She backed away a little and leaned on the table. "Well, he's on some intern briefing today. You do know that he's applying for internship on some big shot law firm here in Tokyo." She then huffed. "Lucky guy, he got to skip class as well."

If he was some normal person, he almost laughed. She was still the same when it comes to school. She was just wishing she could skip school. It reminded him so much of high school days with the rest of the Hokage team and the times he felt like being in a family with them. He wanted to ask her about Akira-sempai, but he thought it was none of his business, again.

"I was kind of hoping he would help me again with some school work." She pouted. His curiosity grew even bigger, even if he carried on his mental note of MYOB. It seems that she was very fond of Akira-sempai. He noticed that it was similar to her fondness with Raiha back in high school.

Fuuko, on the other hand, was reminded of what happened the day before, especially the part where Yuu had defended Mikagami. She raised her eyebrows. _'Is Akira-kun sure he's not gay?'_ She asked herself and she suppressed her laughter, which made Mikagami look oddly at her... as if she'd gone nuts.

"Oh, gomen, I just remembered something. You must think I've gone loony." She said as she waved her hand in dismissal of her own silliness._ 'Yeah, I just thought you went insane or something.'_ Mikagami mentally added.

"So, Akira-sempai mentioned to me that you two are classmates in one class. Which is it?" She asked, changing the topic.

Mikagami hesitated to answer. But, still did. It would be impolite to ignore her questions now. He promised himself he'd stop doing that. "Japanese Constitution."

"What? I thought he was a in his third year here? That's a like a minor subject!" Fuuko asked. Obviously, she wasn't aware that Yuu was became an irregular student during his second year.

"Sempai told me he became irregular on his second year here. He had some matters to attend to then. Something about his parents in the US." Mikagami stated while trying to be comfortable in conversing with his former team mate. It was kind of hard, since he grew on Fuuko's annoying and childish side.

"Hmm. So that's why he didn't visit us back then... and Aiko-chan didn't go to school for a month then, too." Fuuko said, picking one stick of pocky from its box. She offered a piece to Mikagami, but the latter didn't take one. Her statement reminded him of their intimacy yesterday and the issues hanging around his head ran fast-paced again. She nibbled on her snack and fell silent, as if she was thinking. She then looked at her watch and then stood up. She gathered her things on her arms and stepped of the bench. "Ooops, I have to run. I still have classes at ten." Mikagami only nodded at her. He took notice of her slender body and much more visible femininity. He gulped slightly. _'What the...'_

She stopped and waved at him before leaving. "Well, thanks for your time." But, she hasn't taken five steps yet when she turned around again. "Hey, I like you this way. I'm glad you're not as cold as before, if you know what I mean." Then, she turned around again. "Well then, ja!" And she started walking away.

And she left him stunned with what she said and the way she made him think when he took notice of the new her.

A/N: If you're growing confused with the story, well here's some clarifications. Akira Yuu is also known as 'Yuu', 'Akira-kun', 'Akira-sempai', 'Akira' and 'Akira-san'. Fuuko calls him either 'Akira-kun' or 'Akira-sempai'. -kun if they're outside the school, -sempai if they're in school or if she wanted to make fun of him. Trivia question #1 is now answered. Yomura-sensei (AKA Yomura Ichigo; 'Ichigo-san' as Fuuko calls him outside of school) is Fuuko's uncle, although she still decided to live in a hostel (student housing) because her uncle also has his own family and she didn't want to be a burden. Only Yuu knows that they're related. See, Mikagami's changed! He's not so cold anymore. And guess what, Yuu and him seems so close. Hmmm... that's trivia question number three! Trivia question #2 is also answered here and if you can't find it, its on the last part. Fuuko's such a plastic! Hehehe... she pretends that she hates Mikagami around Yuu... but she talks to him on the Students' Center the next day. Well, she's just giving Yuu's advice a shot and viola! She knew he was right! Dan Brown's books are good, but don't argue with me on it, ok? Always remember that it is just FICTION... don't take it too seriously. It will only cause ruckus. I also forgot the Gothic Novel by Jane Austen... but I do remember 'Sense and Sensibility'. It was made into a movie with Kate Winslet on it... you know, Titanic Girl, right? Ok, that's enough

TRIVIA: How come Akira Yuu is kind of close to Mikagami?


	4. Time Together

**akire5e :** thanks... and this is the update. i did say i'd try and update everyday. i just don't know if this made it just in time. you are thirteen... ang kulit mo eh. 

**chidori-san :** thanks for the advice. here is the next chapter (wohoo!) and let's hope that i don't run out of ideas.

**sabaku no aruka :** i'll bare it soon enough.

i love my reviewers! muah!

me no own, me no money, you no sue

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Four: Time Together**

Akira Yuu sat on his table at the hostel. A couple of short bond papers were laid on his table. He twisted his pen around his finger and did some occasional pouting when the idea he started to think of were too shallow for the paper he was about to write. He had already spent the past thirty minutes gathering ideas on what to write but the paper remained blank. He stared at the paper and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. It was no good... he couldn't think of anything to write.

He stood up and went near the window. It was a good thing that third year students can have their own room at the hostel, but of course at a higher lease. He frowned when he looked out the window. Even with the help of nature, ideas still avoided him like a plague. Then, the intercom in his room rang.

"Sempai," the voice on it said. He didn't even answer to it. He only sighed. "You're sister's coming up to see you."

Yuu did a quick turn and almost ran to stash the blank papers on his desk. He threw everything that was cluttered around on his closet and was just in time when Aiko knocked and opened the door. "Onii-chan! Ohayo!" Aiko greeted and was grinning widely at her brother. He grinned back at her.

"Hey, Ai." He said while giving his sister a hug. "I missed you. How are you?"

Aiko beamed at him. "I'm fine, onii-chan. I just wanted to visit you and Fuu-chan..." she paused then sat on the bed, slightly bouncing on them before carrying on. She saw something peeking from his closet and smiled. "And 'kaachan wanted to check up on you. She said you were always out and couldn't reach you." She dusted her skirt then stood up and put on a face before speaking. She imitated Edna of 'The Incredibles'. "What have you been doing Onii-chan?"

He laughed at her and patted Aiko's head. "Nothing. You know that I have this whole internship at stake so I'm always out applying for it." Aiko rolled her eyes. "Yada, yada. Yeah, yeah, I know that! I was just kidding." She then went to the door and opened it. "Your place is too crammy, I'm starved and I want to see Fuu-chan. Let's say we go out?"

Yuu scratched his head and glanced slightly on his table, but decided to spend his day with his sister. He grabbed his jacket from the rack, grabbed his keys and followed her to the door.

The two siblings ate out first on their restaurant. Yuu introduced his sister to the rest of the crew. Then, they went to the mall where Aiko bought some stuff to give Fuuko and begged Yuu to tour her around Tokyo University. Yuu always said 'no'. But his sister seemed out of it.

"Come on, why not?" Aiko retorted. She was not getting tired of annoying Yuu so that he'll say 'yes'. She then turned her back on his and taunted him. "Are you afraid that I'll see your new girlfriend?" Yuu's face changed and it made Aiko smile even more. "Oooh, I'm telling! Onii-chan's got a girlfriend! Onii-chan's got a-"

Yuu clamped his hand over his sister's mouth, but muffled sounds of her teasing was still heard. "I don't have a girlfriend!" He waited for her to stop singing before removing his hand. She was still wearing that smile that annoyed him. "Fine! I'll tour you. But only for a while, then we'll see Fuuko. Got it?"

Aiko clasped her hands in front of her in delight. She jumped up and down like a little girl. "Yey!" She pulled her onii-chan's hand and ran. "Let's go!"

"And this is the Students' Center. I think it is self-explanatory so I don't need to tell you." Yuu said with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Aiko stuck her tongue out to him. They both laughed. She stopped and looked around.

"If this is the Students' Center, then how come there's not a lot of students here?" Aiko asked before settling herself at one of the tables and ran her hand on it like a child. He took a seat beside her.

"That's because the mall is only a few blocks away. And if you noticed, it's only quarter to ten. The mall's not open yet but majority of the students still have classes." Aiko only bobbed her head a little and continued looking around. The wind blew past them.

"Speaking of classes," Yuu leaned his chin on his palm. "What are you doing here?"

"Foundation Week. No classes." Aiko answered a matter of factly, and her eyes became slits as she was staring at the other direction. Yuu raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze... and his eye caught something purple and silver.

"Isn't that Fuu-chan?" Aiko asked, her eyes still stuck at the two persons at the table near the Sakura tree. "And... isn't that Mikagami, the Ice Cold Prince?" Yuu almost blurted out in laughter but still managed to suppress it. Aiko looked at him and he pretended to be scrutinizing the two. "Yeah, maybe it is." He answered nonchalantly. Aiko almost smacked him. "Hey!" Yuu said while holding to Aiko's hand that was about to hit him.

"You forgot to tell me Ice Man went here! I could've stopped Fuu-chan's suffering!" Aiko litanized. "Look! Now, she's stuck with him again! I thought I told you to take care of her!" Aiko took back her hand and glared at her onii-chan.

Yuu laughed at Aiko's childishness. "Maybe it's because she wanted to go here and I know that you'd stop her once you knew he was here." He patted her head again, and she pouted. "Besides, it's just Mikagami. He doesn't bite, you know." Aiko only pouted some more. Yuu's face turned serious when he looked back at the two again. Aiko didn't speak but snapped her head up when she saw Fuuko stand up. Aiko stood up, too. "I'm gonna go surprise her."

With that, Aiko ran after Fuuko. Yuu only looked at his sister ran. But, his gaze fell again on Mikagami, who seemed to be following Fuuko with his eyes. Yuu's eyes narrowed, then stood up as well.

"Guess who?" Aiko covered Fuuko's eyes as she reached the latter. Fuuko did a quick turn and saw a beaming Aiko at her. "Aiko-chan!" Both of them squealed and hugged each other.

"I'm so glad to see you! How are you? What are you doing here? Where's Akira-kun?" Fuuko asked simultaneously. "Woah, woah, slow down, Fuu-chan! One question at a time." Aiko laughed and guided Fuuko to one of the benches near the soccer field. Fuuko only smiled back.

"So, how are you?" Fuuko asked immediately once she was seated. "I'm fine. I just got a week's vacation since its our Foundation Week." Aiko said as she prepared the items she was going to give to FUuko. "And here, the rest of the guys wanted to give you these." Aiko gave her one paper bag filled with cards, food and chocolates. They were from the Hokage team. "I told them I was going here, so I was transformed into a messenger." Then, Aiko picked up another paper bag and gave it to Fuuko. "And, these are from me. Mom just sent me a bunch of stuff I can't find any use of, so she suggested I gave some to you."

Fuuko's hesitated taking the bag. It was huge. When she opened it, it was full of girlish stuff like branded, stylish clothes, jewelry, and a set of Victoria's Secret Garden stuff. "I can't take these." She said, trying to shove it back at Aiko.

"Trust me, you'll need them. Besides, even if I lived a hundred years more, I'd bet you I'd still have loads of those." Aiko then opened one chocolate from her bag. "Mom even sent you some more stuff at home but I can't bring it here. I figured I could just wait until vacation to give it to you. You're like our long lost sister or something. Chocolate?"

Fuuko didn't take the chocolate. Instead, she smiled at Aiko. She felt thankful for having Aiko as a friend. Then, she thoght of Yuu again. "Where's Akira-kun?"

Aiko stopped eating and looked around. "Now that you've mentioned it, I thought he was right behind me. Where is onii-chan anyways?"

Mikagami was still staring at the direction where Fuuko walked off to when it was suddenly blocked by a figure wearing a jacket and its hands on the pockets. "Hey. Don't you know that it's impolite to stare?"

Mikagami looked up and saw Yuu standing in front of him. "Sempai." Yuu just smirked at him.

"May I?" Mikagami just nodded and Yuu sat beside him. "So, I see you got in touch with one of your acquaintances again." Mikagami didn't answer. Yuu gave the other a side glance and stared at the direction where Mikagami was previously staring. "How are things with you and Kirisawa-kun?"

Mikagami only remained silent. He didn't want to comment about Kirisawa now that he was in front of someone he assumed was close to her. Not that Akira-sempai was a blabber mouth. He just figured he might say stuff that would bare his new found respect for Fuuko.

"You know, you should treasure your friends more if you want to get on with your life faster." Yuu continued while standing up, ready to leave Mikagami alone. "Kirisawa-kun's a very good friend and she's worth to treasure. She knows a lot about you, and you really should open up to her." Yuu said and stepped over the bench. He faced Mikagami before turning around to walk away. "I don't know what made you trust me, but I do hope you do the same to her. I'd kill you if she asked me to." Then, he started walking away.

Mikagami's head snapped up and quickly processed what Yuu just said. He muttered the first word that came into his mind. "Naze?"

Yuu stopped but didn't turn around. He smirked, and said, "You'll figure out soon enough." Then he left to find Aiko and Fuuko.

Mikagami was staring at the same direction again, stunned at what his Akira-sempai just said.

"Ah! There he is!" Aiko pointed at the direction where Yuu was seen walking towards them. "Onii-chan! Where the heck have you been?"

Yuu just smiled sheepishly while scratching his head. "Gomen. I just ran into a classmate and had a little chit chat." He then turned his attention to Fuuko. "Hey, how was class?"

"Don't have one for today. I just found out that two of our professors are out on a convention and just asked us to pick up the hand-outs and assignments in the Office of the Dean. Nice, huh?" Fuuko said and took her paper bags from the bench. The three of them started walking. "Hey, I thought you were applying today?"

Yuu looked at his sister. "I was supposed to. But, Ai came in without notice at eight in the morning. I was supposed to be at the briefing at eleven."

"You didn't tell me you had a briefing today!" Aiko said, putting on a face. "Not my fault."

The three of them laughed. "It's alright. I still have other chances in the upcoming offers." Yuu assured. Checking his watch, he then invited the two to a little tour of Tokyo. Aiko hadn't been there since she was ten and was more than ecstatic at the invitation.

Mikagami still sat there on the Students' Center. He didn't need Akira-sempai mentioning what the latter just said a minute ago. His brows furrowed. He was trying his best to change.

First year - that was the first time he and Akira-sempai had this talk. He was a new member of the Law Student Council. He was both a popular and legitimate candidate for First Year Representative... that was something rare to find. Heck, he won by a landslide during elections; and Akira Yuu was their party's candidate for Student Council Vice President.

At first, Mikagami wasn't really talking to any of his party members and even suggested that they don't make him talk at any occasion during the campaign. But, one person did his best to make the _'Ice Prince'_ talk. Akira-sempai knew how to get along with people well... and he even made Mikagami to be at least approchable. And thus, Mikagami found a new friend in Akira Yuu.

Their friendship was more brotherly than friendly. Akira-sempai helped him in his difficulties and Mikagami did the same. And both of them being in the Student Council promoted that relationship and whenever Mikagami was alone, the senior would be there to talk to him. That's how he knew about some of Mikagami's friends in high school... although the latter managed not to disclose information that were too personal.

But now, even if he did manage not to disclose matters that were too personal, Akira-sempai had to mention about him and Kirisawa. He irritatedly stood up. He decided to go to and wait near the classroom where his next class would take place.

"Wait here. I just need to use the Ladies' Room." Aiko said before stalking away to the Comfort Room. She didn't even wait for their reply. They were now sitting at the mall's food court, eating some ice creams. Fuuko continued eating her ice cream and Yuu stopped for a little while and stared at her.

"So," he started. "I saw you and your _'Mi-chan'_..." Glare. "...talking. What did you guys talk about?"

Fuuko shot him another glare. "None of your business, Akira-sempai." Yuu almost laughed.

"I see you're already getting close and comfy with Mikagami now." Yuu was now poking his ice cream. Fuuko remained silent. "I'm glad." Fuuko stopped eating and looked at him.

"You are?"

Yuu looked at her, then took one helping of ice cream. "No. Actually, I'm jealous."

Fuuko almost choked, although she stopped eating. "What?" She cleared her throat before talking again. "That was a joke, right?"

Then Yuu's expression changed, and he gave her a wide grin. She glared at him again. "You're so fun to tease."

"Not funny, Akira-kun. That wasn't funny at all."

"What did I miss?" Aiko asked as she sat back on her seat.

They were now walking back to the hostel. Yuu and Fuuko walked behind a very happy Aiko. The latter, stretched and skipped happily. "What a day! I'll never forget this!" She then stopped and went in between the two. "Ne, onii-chan, next time be ready! I'm sure I will come back here." Both of them remained quiet and Aiko looked at the two of them. Yuu didn't even answer her.

"Are you sure I didn't miss anything? You two are awfully quiet." Aiko looked at FUuko, then at her brother. She then sighed and stopped walking. "Hey, I'll walk to the train station myself. You guys go home now, ok?" With that she waved the two of them goodbye. "See you on winter vacation, Fuu-chan, onii-chan! Sayonara!"

The two of them just watched Aiko ran towards the train station. They looked at each other then turned away. Fuuko was the one who started walking first. Yuu followed her suite.

"You're awfully quiet."

"So are you."

"Look, I told you, it was only a joke."

"Not funny, Akira."

Yuu scratched his head. "Hey, I thought you were a good joker. It was only a joke, don't take it too seriously."

Fuuko remained staring at the pavement. Yuu placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, lighten up!" He said as he shook her lightly. She let out a small smile.

"Demo, I was really glad to see you two talking. You two seem too pre-occupied with whatever you were talking about. You didn't even notice us, even if Ai-chan's voice was too loud."

They both laughed. "Let's go home, Fuuko, or Yomura-sensei might kill me if he found out that you're not home when he calls."

"I'd love to see that." She laughed when he pouted.

It was another day of World Literature. By now, everyone had been well introduced to their own partners that Fuuko saw the other pairs whisper something to each other occasionally. Some of them would even find something funny, and some were already chatting to each other and only pretended to listen. She smiled at them. Mikagami, however, was another story.

She did want to talk to him, like the other pairs were doing. But, she didn't know what to say, and she definitely didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the ensui. But then again, she thought that she had survived high school without getting killed by him and she still managed to irritate him to the point where he wished he was never born. She glanced at him, then at her wristwatch. _'Ten more minutes before Harukawa-sensei gets here. Might as well talk to the ice cube.'_

Mikagami was then writing, or rather doodling. He knew that some of the murmurs around the room were about him, and he was getting bored. A bored Mikagami was not a good sign.

And just when he thought he was almost in solace with his boredom, Fuuko sat beside him. She managed not to talk to him for a few minutes. So, he wasn't surprised when she did.

"Oi, Mi-chan, nice to see you." She said with that gleam on her face again. He looked at her and she offered him a cookie that she was munching on. He took one, remembering he didn't have any breakfast earlier.

"Taste good?" She asked. He didn't answer, and she started talking about many stuff.

...and he could feel their classmates' stares on the two of them. Even though he only nodded at her statements, the fact that he was conversing with Fuuko was enough to make the students whisper about them. He mentally slapped himself.

And Fuuko, didn't give a damn about that as she did in high school.

Harukawa-sensei entered the room. The students fell silent and the professor started her class. _'Thank God.'_ Mikagami muttered mentally.

"I need you to submit a draft of your presentation two meetings from now. I'll extend its submission until prelims. Please do this well. I don't want to do any editing for you. You're already in college, you guys should know what to do." With that Harukawa-sensei stood up and dismissed the class early. Mikagami, being Mikagami, passed a note to Fuuko before standing up.

_'Students' Center tomorrow at ten. Don't be late.'_

Fuuko smiled and crumpled the piece of paper._ 'That was SO very Mi-chan. Always needing to get things done early.'_

**A/N:** So, ok, another chapter done. Thanks to my precious reviewers, I get to write more and more, and I get Aiko-chan to visit Tokyo and her onii-chan. So, Yuu's feelings are getting a little bit obvious... and so are Mi-chan's, although he's still not used to all the eyes that are always onto him. See, now Trivia Question #3 is now answered! And I don't think I'll be writing another Trivia Question. It gives me additional headaches. Well then, til next time.

Oh, and just for the kick out of it, if you want to give out suggestions on what could happen next, include it in your reviews. Thanks...


	5. Great Expectations

**akire5e** : ah yes, my avid reviewer... and you're wonderful as a reviewer, too. muah 

**:-)** : one of my latest reviewers... yeah... for a change, someone would notice her as a girl. :P

**TIMES** : bows thank you... thank you... bows some more

**chidori-san** : Me too! Hehehe... I'm trying so hard not to disregard Mi-chan here. After all, this is TOFUU fic... and Akira's starting to grow on me.

**Sabaku no Aruka** : You must have loved the trivia hehehe.

**yvonne** : another latest reviewer. thanks for the comment.

Oooh, come, my dear reviewers! You make me so happy... (laughs like a maniac). Did this make it just in time?

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Five : Great Expectations**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Fuuko thought she was dreaming... and in her dream she kept pushing the button on her alarm clock to make it stop, until she was banging it on the wall. But it still wouldn't stop. She thought she was awake, not until sunlight poured straight to her face.

She groaned, realizing she had been dreaming - that the continuous chirping of her alarm clock was incorporated in it. She buried her head in her pillow as she reached for the button that would make the irritating chirp stop. As soon as she pressed it, her hand fell on the side of the bed. Smiling slightly, she murmured something and slept again.

"You know, your alarm clock seems to wake up everyone else but you." Fuuko popped one eye open before lying on her other side. Sunlight poured into her face once again and was only slightly blocked by a female figure. It was her roommate. She groaned again. _'Can't anybody let me sleep in peace?'_ She closed her eyes again but didn't go back to sleep. She just ajusted her vision then threw the pillow on her feet before sitting up. Fuuko's roommate rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I should have that alarm clock instead. It wakes me up rather than its owner."

"Ohayo, Mina-chan." Fuuko greeted rather groggily as she threw her feet over the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. She came out with a toothbrush in her mouth. She stared at the window. Mina was still standing where she previously was. Fuuko shot her an odd look. "What?"

"Don't you have a date or something today?" Fuuko raised an eyebrow and stopped brushing her teeth. "Uh, no? Why'd you ask?" Then walked back to the bathroom to gargle.

Mina rolled her eyes again. She walked to her table and grabbed a couple of oatmeal cookies. "Aw, come on... don't lie to me." Bite. "I know that you and that Hot Sophomore Mikagami have a date today."

Fuuko almost choked on the water she was gargling. She spit it into the lavatory and stepped out of the bathroom. "It's not a date, Mina. And where the heck did you get the idea that I was going to date him?" Fuuko asked, rather skeptically.

"Well, heard about it from Ishikawa. He said that he saw Mikagami write you a note about meeting you at the Students' Center at eight today." Mina took another cookie. "He figured you two must be dating. Plus, its Saturday... so it couldn't be about school work." Mina smiled smugly at her. "You're so lucky! I mean, all of us have been squashing our brains out just to impress him..."

Fuuko was utterly shocked at what her roommate was saying... and obviously, she had no idea what the woman was talking about. She slapped her forehead. "I thought students here were normal, that's why I went here!" Fuuko shouted to no one. She then stood up and grabbed her towel.

"See, first of all, I am not... on any circumstances, dating Mikagami. I'm not one of his fawning fans and I don't intend - no, plan - to be one. Second, who ever said I was lucky if I get to date Mikagami? Trust me, if I were to date him, I'd be dead. Third, he's not even human! Not now, not ever! Lastly, it is about school work."

"Then how come you sound like you know so much about him?" Mina asked, staring at her like some Sherlock Holmes or something.

Fuuko groaned in frustration and marched inside the bathroom, slamming the door once she was in.

"I like the top you're wearing." Mina said. Fuuko almost jumped in front of her vanity mirror when the latter suddenly spoke. "It looks very sexy." Fuuko glared at her roommate through the mirror.

"Are you sure it's not a date?" Mina pointed out as she sat beside Fuuko on the bed and stared at her, with that smile on her face. "Because judging by your outfit, it seems like it is."

Fuuko put her hand with the lip gloss down. She sighed. "Look, Mina, just drop it. It really is about school work."

Mina stood up, clapping her hands back and fro. "Right. Then again, I do love your top. You sure have good taste in fashion." And Mina walked out of the room. Fuuko carried on with applying her lip gloss, then left the room herself to meet Mikagami.

Mikagami was already up and reading the newspaper with his breakfast and coffee at six. He was supposed to meet Fuuko at eight in the Students' Center._ 'Still got two hours to meet the monkey.'_ He turned the page of his paper, took one sip of his coffee and continued reading, favoring the paper more than his breakfast.

At exactly eight, he was there waiting for Fuuko.

After one minute, he looked at his wristwatch. _'She's late. One minute and three seconds late.'_

Another glance. _'One minute and fifteen seconds late.'_

He looked at a distance and saw her walking. Once she was near enough to hear him, he spoke up. "You're late."

"Hm?" She glanced at her own watch. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Mikagami countered. "Precisely One minute and thirty seconds late, Kirisawa."

Fuuko almost laughed. "Yeah, I should have thought about that. You even counted the seconds." She defended.

Mikagami almost smirked. He then turned around and sat himself on the bench. Fuuko followed him and sat herself, as well.

"So, where do we start?" Fuuko asked as Mikagami started whipping out papers and pens in front of them.

"Have you even read the book, Kirisawa? Or the author's background yet?"

Fuuko smiled sheepishly before nodding her head 'no'. Mikagami groaned. "And why's that?"

"I already told you why." She answered.

"Then why didn't you borrow a copy from the library yesterday? Or research on the internet about it?"

She avoided his eyes even more. "I must've forgot. I got pre-occupied with some stuff yesterday."

Mikagami almost smacked himself. He knew this was going to happen. _'Pre-occupied with some stuff? Which stuff?'_ Then, Akira-sempai came into his mind. _'Ah yes.'_

Shaking his head in frustration, Mikagami stood up. Fuuko looked at him but he didn't start walking away as she was expecting. Instead, he turned to her, then gathered all of the stuff he whipped out. "Get up."

Fuuko only looked at him, but as his gaze turned more stern, she stood up. He pulled her slightly forward by her arm. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"My place. That's the only place I know where I will be sure that you will work according to my expectations." He then let go of her arm and walked ahead of her. She soon followed.

"How come you bring your car to school?" Fuuko asked as Mikagami and her approached a silver Porsche. "Is your place that far?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he opened the door for her. "Get in. We need to finish early. I still have tons of research to do."

She placed her hands on her hips when he avoided her question. He eyed her sternly, and she sighed, then got into the car. He started the engine and started driving.

His place was actually quite far from the school. It was in some private subdivision, seven kilometers away from Tokyo University. He got off the car and went to the door. He opened it and she followed him inside. He turned on his computer and grabbed his copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. "Have a seat, Kirisawa. Or do you plan on standing there?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, then sat down on his plush sofa. He placed the book in front of her, with some other documents and he proceeded to sit in front of his computer. She stared at what he gave to her before she spoke.

"Ano... what am I going to do with these?"

Mikagami, who was about to start his research work, turned to her and said, "Read, monkey. Read."

"All of this! In one day! Are you nuts!" She then pointed at the book accusingly. "I can't do that!"

Mikagami ignored her, and turned back on his computer. "Do before you complain, Kirisawa. Now, work, or I'll tell Harukawa-sensei that you have no contribution whatsoever on this presentation. I doubt she'll pass you."

Fuuko gulped and eyed him... daring him silently. _'Oh, he would.'_ She thought. She huffed then picked up the book. He smiled slightly.

"I suggest you start at the Author's Background, Kirisawa, before you start reading the book."

She muttered an unintelligible 'fine' before picking up the paper where the Author's Background was neatly typed.

Two Hours Later...

Fuuko yawned for the nth time before she turned a page of the book she was reading. Every now and then, she threw Mikagami a glance, but his back was still turned to her. _'He doesn't even ask if I'm fine or something.' _She glanced at the wall clock. _'It's already Ten O'clock.' _Noticing that Mikagami was still absorbed on what he was doing, she carried on reading her book. She was already in Chapter Fifteen.

Mikagami on the other hand, was about to crack. But, dared not to show it. _'Especially if the monkey is here. She'll have a field day if she sees me crack about.'_

Seriously, he was supposed to do a revising of the draft that he and Fuuko were going to pass to Harukawa-sensei, but his research and essay on ten situations regarding some article on Japanese Constitution was already getting into him. He massaged his temples slightly and turned to look at Fuuko.

She, on the other hand, was busy reading. He sighed. _'What the heck was I thinking bringing her here? I already did the stupid draft.'_ Her face kept changing expressions and she kept on yawning. He sighed again, and turned back to his work.

An hour later...

Fuuko was now officially dead bored. She was certainly not in the mood to read today. Not after she had just finished one book just the other day. She had had enough. She stood up and walked to Mikagami. She placed her hand on her nape and rotated her head slightly, making small crack noises. She stopped behind Mikagami and her eyes widen as she saw him playing Solitaire on his computer. She smiled slightly. "Put the black eight on the red nine." Mikagami was obviously surprised. He didn't even notice her and he failed to exit his game and she saw him playing.

"So, are you done with your own work?" She asked, grinning widely at him.

"I was... thinking." Mikagami said, trying to make her buy his excuse.

"Of what?"

"What to write on my research paper."

"By playing Solitaire?" He arched a brow. She laughed.

"Are you torturing me or something? Because I know that you're already done and you're obviously enjoying the sight of me slowly dying in your territory."

Mikagami almost smirked. He turned to his PC again. He closed Solitaire down, and revealed his desktop... without any other applications running. Her grin grew wider. "I knew it."

"So, I was taking a break. I was about to crack." Mikagami said, trying to make it as uninteresting as possible.

She burst out into a laughter. "Oh my god... the day I saw Mikagami crack! This is a day to be remembered!" She laughed some more. He wished he could laugh with her. He did find his own predicament sort of funny, too. But he wouldn't even dare show it. Instead, he shot her a murderous look...

...and it only made her laugh even more. He rolled his eyes away from her and shut down the PC. He walked into the kitchen and he could still hear her laugh. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Gomen, Mi-chan..." she said in between her laughter. "I didn't mean to laugh."

_'Sure you didn't.'_ He thought as he took a bottle of Soya Milk on the fridge and drunk it.

Fuuko, on the other hand, was having a hard time stopping her laughter. When she did, she started invading the kitchen, his kitchen. She started opening his cupboard and his fridge. When she couldn't find anything, she took an apple from the basket in the counter.

"What do you think you're doing, monkey?" Mikagami asked, his eyes following her as moved around the kitchen.

"Eating, genius." She said as she scrutinized the apple before taking a bite at it. "Um... Yum. Want a bite?"

"I do know that you're eating... but if you must know, that's my food." He stated flatly.

"So? Is it a crime to share now?" Fuuko said, her words almost unintelligible as she had apple rolling around her mouth.

_'Yes, especially with you.'_ He thought, but didn't say out loud. She only smiled when he didn't answer. She finished her first apple and was about to take another one at the counter when he spoke up again.

"You haven't eaten anything as of today, have you?"

She sighed and took another apple and took a bite at it. She spoke with her mouth half-full. "Thank you, Dr. Obvious." Another bite. "I wouldn't be scavenging around your kitchen for food if you actually made me buy some food before going here. And here I thought you were going to feed me." She then took a seat above the counter, eating the remaining parts of the apple. "So far, the only thing you did was play Solitaire while I died reading Jane Austen."

He stared at her as she ate the apple. She still had the same attitude since high school, despite all those successful attempts on making her feminine side more visible. Certainly, she had grown into quite a lady but she still didn't have the tongue to match it. He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. He certainly didn't need to be thinking about how she changed and how she looked good in that change now. He stared at her again. She was about to take a banana to feed herself with. He mentally smiled. _'Might as well...'_

"What do you want to eat?" Mikagami said, startling Fuuko that she almost dropped the banana.

"Excuse me?" She stared at him with shock.

"I don't think you're deaf so there's no need for me to repeat myself." He said as he opened his fridge, searching for anything that was possible to cook and feed two hungry mouths for lunch.

"I was just kidding, you know. I'm fine. I can live with fruits. You don't have to-" she stuttered at him. He arched a brow at her. "I asked you what you wanted to eat, monkey. I would be appropriate if you told me what you wanted."

Fuuko was still in a state of obvious shock. It took her more than ten seconds to respond. "It's good to know that at some occasions, you somehow do lose your tongue. But now, I'd appreciate it if you answered my question."

Fuuko smirked. _'Now, there's the Mi-chan I knew!'_ She then hopped off the counter and sauntered to him. "You'd better not regret offering me that, Mi-chan." She then turned to the fridge's freezer. "Let's see what you have in this contraption of yours."

"Yum..." she sighed while she drank her iced tea. "I didn't know you're such a good cook, Mi-chan! That was a great lunch." She then stood up to clear up her plate. "Although you did manage to starve me to death before actually admitting that you wanted to feed me."

He followed her to the sink and cleared his own plate. "I did not admit to anything, Kirisawa."

"Sure you didn't, Mi-chan." She smiled through her glass.

"Will you stop calling me by that hideous nickname?" Mikagami said as he washed the plates and she watched him do so.

"It's not hideous. It's wicked... bloody wicked. I'd bet it makes you blush, _Mi-chan_." Fuuko cooed. Mikagami winced. Satisfied at what she had seen at Mikagami's face, she sauntered back to the sofa and continued reading, taking the pitcher of iced tea with her, while he washed the plates. She placed her feet up the sofa and continued reading.

Mikagami came in afterwards and sat beside her. He had placed a couple of additional paperworks in front of him and Fuuko stared at him. "Don't tell me that's for me, too?"

"Be glad it isn't, Kirisawa. Be glad it isn't." He answered, putting on his glasses and started skimming through the sorted papers.

"Wow, you really do live up to your reputation of being a genius." Fuuko said, pointing at his glasses and his stack of paperwork.

"Hn." She only smiled and went back to her reading. After thirty minutes, she glanced at the clock again.

_'Two thirty.'_ Fuuko pouted when she saw the time. Mikagami gave her a side glance. "Still got an appointment to attend to?"

Fuuko looked at him, startled. "Uh, yeah. I was supposed to meet him at four." Him? Mikagami looked at her above his glasses. "Akira-sempai?" He asked nonchalantly. She nodded her head slightly.

"I see." He answered, pretending not to care.

"So, can I leave now?" She asked, closing the book and placed it onto the coffee table. He chose to remain silent. She might get the wrong idea if he answered. "Mi-chan?"

"What's between you and Akira-sempai?" he asked, and obviously, she was surprised to hear a question like that coming from him. "Nothing. Why'd you ask?" She faced him completely, but he chose to drown his face to his work.

"Nothing. It just seems that you two are too close." _'Way too close.'_ He mentally added.

She looked confused now. "We're just friends." She answered with a low voice. He didn't even nod his head. He tried to remain expressionless, but she saw right through it.

"Don't tell me you're getting malicious now, too." She said to him. He almost laughed.

"I was just asking, monkey." He answered, trying to suppress any emotion.

"Well, maybe that answered your question. Now, can you answer mine?"

"And that was?" He asked her.

"I said can I go now?" He placed down his glasses and took the now empty pitcher and glasses back into the kitchen. She huffed. "Mi-chan!" She followed him to the kitchen, then back to the living room.

"I'll drive you back to the hostels, then." Mikagami offered, ignoring her. She stopped in the middle of the living room. He went out the door and ran to the gate. "Coming, monkey?"

Ok, now she was totally confused. She took her bag and her jacket and ran down to the gate. He opened the car door for her and drove back to the hostels. It was a twenty minute drive from his place to the hostels. But it was too quiet that Mikagami found it uncomfortable.

As they reached the hostels, Fuuko looked at Mikagami before taking her seatbelt off. "Thanks for the ride, Mi-chan." Then, she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She looked at him again and then she closed the door. She was about to walk away when he called her back.

"Kirisawa..." he called and she turned around. "Tomorrow after your last class. Meet me at the parking entrance. Be there." He finished and handed her the book. She took it then stepped back. "Ja."

With that, he drove away, her eyes following the car.

"Who was that?" A voice said. She whipped to her side and saw Akira Yuu, now standing a few feet away from her, his face seemed serious and his eyes were directed at the path of the silver car that just drove her back to the hostels.

**A/N:** I'd bet in this cliffie, you'd be expecting a lover's quarrel of some sort. Hehehe... well, I have to think about it since Akira and Fuuko aren't lovers! Mikagami's so indulged in his studies that he even used it as a distraction for himself. Hey, give me some more reviews and some suggestions on the upcoming chapters. Love yah guys...


	6. Sense and Sensibility

**akire5e : **weeelll... maybe... :P 

**yvonne :** rumors... yeah, I got them right here. Actually, I intended that students didn't see them because it was a Saturday... but some students were already saying things about them 'having a date' because Fuuko didn't even threw away the paper. And now, since the students saw it on Monday... whoopee! And about the ToFuu scenes, I was getting into that.

**:-) :** :-)

**Yanagi-chyan :** Maybe you can should change your browser 'coz if its IE, I won't even wonder. In my opinion, its getting unreliable as time passes by. Thanks for the comment.

**817 :** I'm not sure as of yet. Actually, my sister's already killing me because she said this is already long enough (for her though). But what can I say? I have readers to satisfy.

**Alex :** Uh, actually I didn't... my bad. ; But imagine him as a very dashing bishounen. Kinda like Keisuke Yuuki... OMG. did I just say that he's a bishounen? Is he?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Six : Sense and Sensibility**

"Akira-kun." Fuuko said in an almost inaudible whisper. She was surprised that he was already back from one of his briefing. She didn't have to ask for he answered her unspoken question. "I'm early." He walked towards her and stared at her, then to the direction where Mikagami's car sped off to.

"Was that Mikagami?" Yuu asked, his face was still devoid of expression. She couldn't even tell if he was angry or what. She only nodded her head. When he didn't speak, she broke the silence herself. "We had to do a project together."

"Where?"

"His place." She still looked at his expressionless face. She frowned. "Is something the matter? Did your proctor try to eat you or something?" She joked, making a feeble attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Nah. Nothing like that." He then stepped to her side and placed his arm around her slender shoulders. "I was just... surprised." He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. "Daijobu." He assured her, and when she smiled back, she looked towards the sky.

"Well, might as well leave early for that movie or else we'll be out too late." He then trudged her to walk forward and she did. She let out a small smile for him, and they started walking together towards the mall's movie house.

_'What the hell is the matter with me?'_ Mikagami asked, gripping the wheel in frustration while he drove. He didn't have any particular destination. As of yet, he didn't want to go home. He was debating internally. He was starting to notice Fuuko; he was starting to care... and he didn't like that one bit.

At first, him taking Fuuko to his house with her going to read about the presentation was a valid excuse, but now, after what had happened earlier (not to mention he was fully aware that the draft was already done), he thought it became a lame excuse to get her to be near him. _'I did say that I would stop being cold to my old friends... but I didn't thought it would end like this.'_ He sped up some more and decided to take a detour home. He did a quick U-turn at the next intersection. _'Akira-sempai said it would be easy if I tried, but now its getting too complicated... its confusing.'_ And that scene where he almost didn't want her to meet Akira-sempai... the way he asked about them... and the way he felt when he heard her answer._ 'Which was an obvious lie.'_ He thought. He groaned. _'It isn't supposed to be this way! Think of it as only for school work... school work... school work...'_ He repeated it over and over again, like an annoying mantra on his head.

They were now inside the movie house, and for the record, Yuu was too quiet for Fuuko. They would usually get kicked out of the movie house because the two of them were too noisy. She nudged him with her elbow. "Daijobu? You're awfully quiet." She whispered.

"I'm fine." He answered flatly, never peeling his eyes off the screen. Fuuko looked back on the screen, but her gaze fell on his fists. It was clenched rather hard. She decided to wait before asking again. _'What's up with him?'_

They were walking down the streets of Tokyo, back to the hostels. It was a good ten-minute walk. Fuuko looked at Yuu's fist. It wasn't clenched anymore, but she still asked. "What's up with you, Akira-kun?"

Yuu acted like he didn't hear her. But Fuuko, being Fuuko, pinched him on his arm. "Ow. Nothing, ok?" He said while rubbing his arm. She stopped walking. "If you're mad, why don't you just tell me?"

Yuu stopped in front of her. She stood there, her expression had turned into a serious one now. He looked at her and he scratched his head. "I'm not mad, ok, Fuuko?"

"Uso da yo." Fuuko said, her face still dead serious. "Are you sure you're not really gay? 'Coz it seems like that you're jealous of me being with Mi-chan nowadays."

He almost laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not? And I'm not jealous, ok?" He assured, suppressing his emotions... he didn't want to start an argument with her and end up shouting at her. _'Ask the other way around, Fuuko. That could work.'_ He thought. She still didn't budge at where she was standing. She only moved to fold her arms in front of her chest. "Then, why are you mad? Don't even try denying it. I can tell."

Yuu searched his brain for excuses to use. When she's this upset, she can't be fooled by a simple excuse. "It's just some matters about the internship, ok? I'm not mad at you."

She became pensieve about it. Then, she mellowed down. "You sure?" She asked.

"Definitely."

"Ok. I need to get home now. Mom might already be calling at the hostel and Mina-chan might start drabbling again if I get home any later." She smiled, and she was glad he did, too. They walked back in the hostel.

"What happens next?" Harukawa-sensei asked her students. She was explaining 'The Iliad' and was now in the part where Patroclus had died. "What did Achilles do when he found out that his best friend died in his mortal enemy's hand?" She looked at her students, and many of them were not listening. Many of them were whispering, then looking at Fuuko and Mikagami. She sighed, then called out Mikagami. "Mikagami-kun?"

"He rejoins Agammemnon in the war against Troy." Harukawa-sensei, seemingly pleased with his answer, went on with her discussion. Five minutes later, the bell rang.

Harukawa-sensei cleared her throat as the students started standing. "I want you to watch one of the plays to be presented at the University Theatre for the upcoming two weeks. Do a paper about the play you've watched and include the name of the school who presented it. If possible, interview some of the participants in the play, and I'd be adding additional points to the ones who could interview the director and the stage manager themselves. This will be your preliminary exam and is due on the last day of the performances."

Harukawa-sensei then made them submit their drafts for their presentations. Fuuko panicked a little, knowing that she hasn't typed a thing yet for Mikagami to include into his. She looked at him with worry.

"It's done." He said and showed a folder to her. He then stood up and submitted it to Harukawa-sensei before leaving the room. Fuuko ran after him.

"Arigato." She said while matching her pace with Mikagami. The latter only nodded his head. "This is my last class." She informed him.

"Good. Then, we can finish where you dropped off." He said, walking towards the stairs. She only followed him, not bothering to ask anymore questions...

...and she was not even aware that the whole student body had fallen silent. They were listening at their conversation... and as soon as they were out of sight, the students had already been spreading rumors around. They all made different stories, but one main topic-

"Is Mikagami dating that girl!"

One shouted. Some of them were already in tears, many of them started whispering... and one figure then didn't feel happy at what he was hearing and seeing as he walked way behind the two in the corridors.

"Uh, there are awfully many students at the parking lot today," she noticed, mentioning it to Mikagami rather nervously. He ignored her. "Don't you think so, Mi-chan?"

'Mi-chan?'

'What the heck did she call him?'

'Oh my god, so it is true!'

'Are they dating?'

'Where are they going?'

'Isn't she the one who's always with the dashing SC Vice President?'

'Hey, I thought they were dating?'

'Aren't they a couple?'

'How come she's getting all those hot bishounens? She isn't even THAT pretty.'

'I'm hungry...'

Mikagami wished that they would really whisper if that's what they planned to do so. He shook his head, pressed the button on his keychain and opened the door to his car. "Get in if you still want to live."

She gulped, looking at the students who, obviously, were talking about them. She got in the car and Mikagami closed the door. He climbed in at the driver's seat, revved the engine up, and screeched out of the parking lot.

A lot more rumors got around.

Fuuko sat at Mikagami's couch. She felt relieved to be out of sight of the students. _'Well, at least for now.' _She thought. She sighed. _'This never even happened in high school... and the people there were supposed to be more immature.'_

Mikagami was in the kitchen, preparing some drinks and snacks for her. She thought he had went up to his room to fetch her the stuff he wants her to read for the presentation. She was surprised when she saw him carrying drinks and snacks back to the living room. "Arigato."

He went back inside, then came back to the living room with the stuff she had to read. She took out the book and a pen, and got started at her work. He, too, did the same.

An hour later...

Mikagami shifted in his seat and went over a couple of papers for his research. Satisfied with what was written there, he removed his glasses and sat back on the chair. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and smiled to himself. _'Finally, I got it done.'_ He sighed in relief and his face went back to its expressionless state as he looked at an almost forgotten visitor of his. He looked at the sofa and saw Fuuko. He almost fell over at what he saw.

She was asleep. Her hand dangled at her sides and the book was on her lap, opened in the last chapter. _'She didn't even waited until she had finished the last chapter.'_ He also saw a few papers scattered about at her side of the canter table. There were five or six pages there, with some notes neatly written on it. There were even some drawings. He continued looking at her. He shook his head. 'I should wake her up and get the work done.'

But, when he stared at her once more, his gaze suddenly got stuck on her that he sat back unconciously, never taking his eyes off of her. She looked peaceful and her chest was slowly moved up and down. Her head kept moving, subconciously preventing it to fall over. His eyes fell on her face. He gulped when he saw how lovely her lips were and how she glowed with her long hair, even with only light make-up.

He closed his eyes and placed his head on his hand. _'This is Kirisawa... and you're not supposed to like her.'_ He thought. He looked at her again, and what he was thinking before went back again. He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about those things right now. So, to stop his own train of thoughts, he stood up and grabbed on small throw pillow. He placed it behind her head and allowed her to sleep. He then went into his own room and took a book to read. 'I need distraction.'

Fuuko yawned and lifted her head. _'Oh my god, I've fallen asleep!'_ She then sat up straight and picked up the book, so that she could start reading again. "Gomen. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

No answer.

She looked beside her and saw the whole room was empty, except for her. "Mi-chan?" She whispered, looking around. _'Where'd he go?' _She stood up and went to check the other rooms.

"Mi-chan? Yoohoo..." Fuuko called like a child playing hide and seek as she peeked at every room. She even peeked at the bathroom. She looked everywhere except the last room on the other end of the house. _'Maybe he's in there.'_

She walked towards the room and opened its door. She didn't even bother knocking.

"Mi-chan?" She peeked first, looking at the other end of the room. Seeing no one was there, she let herself in. "Mi-chan?" She called a little louder.

"Mi-" she suddenly stopped when she faced his bed with the one she was looking for sprawled over it. She smirked.

_'So, he fell asleep, too.' _She thought while standing beside the bed with her hands on her hips. She decided to leave him be and went back to the living room and continue what she was doing before she fell asleep.

Mikagami woke up ten minutes later. He staggered slightly into the living room and plopped down the sofa next to Fuuko. She looked up from the notes she was now revising and arched a brow at him. "Oi, Mi-chan." She called.

He looked at her like she was some ghost. She laughed slightly. "Are you alright?"

_'Damn, I forgot she was still here.' _He thought and immediately changed his expression. "Are you done?" He asked, not even bothering to answer her question. She passed him the notes she was revising. "Yeah, here. I was just doing some changes."

He took the papers from her and skimmed through it. It was very detailed; more detailed than he expected. He saw her stand up and combed her fingers through her hair, then picking up her bag. She looked at him, asking if she can leave.

He arranged the papers neatly over his own work, then took his keys.

"Uh..." She started. He looked at her. "Maybe I can take a cab or something out of here."

"You're not bothered with those rumors, are you?" He asked her. She swallowed a bit hard. "Well, I do think its much better if I'd arrive alone at the hostels."

He turned from her and opened the door. "If you want to get out of the subdivision with a sore feet," he said, pointing at her high-heeled shoes, "then walk yourself. I am willing to bet that you won't be pretty much walking tomorrow."

_'Well, that was sensible enough.'_ She thought. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't blame me if rumors continue to flame around us tomorrow at school."

'Like there's going to be any difference.' He thought, but managed to suppress himself from saying it out loud.

Mikagami parked his car in front of her hostel... and as expected, students started looking out of the window as soon as Fuuko opened the door. He even heard one student shout, "Hey, its Mikagami's car!" It gathered even more female population.

He smacked himself mentally. _'Note to self: Listen to Kirisawa at times like this.'_

Fuuko bent over. The students were still whispering, but were hushing each other as if they were going to hear whatever she was going to say to Mikagami when they were in their rooms. "I warned you." She said to him. He shot her a murderous glare, as if accusing her that this was her fault. He dismissed her by shifting the gear and preparing to leave. "See you tomorrow, Kirisawa." She smiled first before standing up, then he drove away.

The students then started their whispering. She sweatdropped. _'This is so much like high school.'_

'How dare she take Mikagami away from me!' One student cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. _'Overactor.'_ Fuuko thought as she saw that girl. The girl glared at her before bursting into more tears. She shook her head in disbelief before walking inside the hostel. As soon as she took a step towards the door, she swore she can almost hear their feet running in a hurry to meet her. _'And kill me.'_

She opened the door and saw them leaning on their own doors. She decided to ignore them. They followed her with their eyes. One girl stopped Fuuko in her tracks. The snide girl looked at her up and down before talking. She made a face of obvious repulse. "Is this Mikagami's type?" The insulting girl laughed. "Nuh-uh. I mean, dream on! You're like so flat and so plain!" The girl pointed at Fuuko's chest and she almost popped a vein. She then looked at the snide girl's chest, then to her face, and frowned. The girl looked like a slut. He face looked like it was dipped in make-up, her hair fixed in some fancy way and she was wearing a bathrobe that made her chest spill out. _'Eeww...'_ Fuuko thought. Fuuko pushed the girl aside and ran up the stairs. She quickly fished for her keys and immediately slammed the door as she got in. _'I swear that was so...'_ She thought. The image of the girl went back to her mind. She shivered and walked inside the room.

"Soooo... how did the big date went?" Mina asked while she skimmed through her medical books.

"Kami, Mina! Don't scare me like that!"

Mina laughed at Fuuko, who almost fell over when the latter heard her speak. "I was just asking."

"For the last time, it wasn't a date! You asked me the same thing last Saturday."

Mina only waved her hand at Fuuko. "Yeah, yeah... and the whole school just made this whole story of you two dating. Uh huh."

Fuuko rolled her eyes at her roommate. Although Mina looked uninterested, she still wanted info about her _'big date'._

"You have no idea at what predicament I'm in." Fuuko groaned as she lied down on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

"Of course, I do. That predicament is the only thing I heard about since this afternoon." Mina turned the page on her book and started highlighting some details there. "It's like you're some Hollywood star. Everyone's talking about the two of you."

Inwardly, Fuuko wanted to smack Mina. She didn't know if Mina was on her side or what. She stood up and grabbed her towel and prepared to take a shower.

"Hey, come to think of it. I thought that Akira-san and you were a couple?" Mina asked her as she stepped into the bathroom. Fuuko answered by slamming the door at her. Her roommate only grinned.

"I'm going out to get something to eat." Mina said while fixing herself in front of the mirror. "You wanna come?"

Fuuko didn't even look up from her laptop. "No, thanks. I'm kinda not ready to go out yet."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Seriously, Mina. The people out there almost ate me." Mina laughed. "So, they did. Females can be so unforgiving at times." Mina then fixed her hair then took her wallet. "Well, call me if you want anything, ok?" Fuuko only nodded and Mina went out. The phone started ringing.

"Konbanwa. Hatsuhano and Kirisawa's room." Fuuko answered as she started typing again.

"Fuuko?" the voice on the other line asked. "Yeah. Akira-kun?"

"I thought you were dead." he joked. She groaned on the phone. "Aw, not you too." She couldn't see him, but she could imagine him smirking. "It was all over school, you know."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, thank you." Fuuko spat. She twirled her pen and went to her bed while still holding the phone. She lied on her back. "I swear, they were ready to kill me."

"I was getting ready to save your life when I heard one sophomore shouted that 'Mi-chan's' car was outside."

"Be glad you didn't. They just casted you in the little story that they're making up."

"Honto?" He paused. "Then maybe, I should've come down to save your life."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, then maybe I'll be the one to kill you once we've gone out of earshot. What were you planning to do? Kiss me in front of them to prove that I wasn't dating Mi-chan?"

Yuu's face fell serious on the other line, but his voice remained in an annoying tone. "Maybe."

"You're just going to make matters worse. You obviously have no idea that some of them were your fans."

Yuu sat up and looked out his window. He could see the lights from one of the corners of the university. "I have fans? Really?" He asked, pretending to be happy about it.

"Some of them even thought we were a couple. Sheesh! These people sure do think of everything." She stated in a disbelieving tone. He bitterly smiled and fell silent.

"Hey." Fuuko asked while sitting up. "You ok, Akira-kun?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yuu answered and sat himself back on the chair. "Hey, can you meet me at the lobby? I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet."

Fuuko hesitated. She walked over to the desk where her laptop was and sat on the chair in front of it. "I'm trying to finish a paper of mine. It's due Wednesday."

"Don't worry, I'll finish it for you." Yuu assured as he wore his jacket. "I'll just pick you up in your room then." Fuuko opened her mouth to answer but he already hung up. She placed back the phone on its cradle and frowned. "Now, how am I going to finish you?" She said as she clicked on the save button. She sighed and pushed the power button. She grabbed her keys and her jacket and was already starting to walk towards the door when Yuu knocked. As soon as was out, he tugged at her hand and pulled her. "Let's go." She closed the door and walked with him to the restaurant. _'So much for not going out.'_

When they arrived at the first floor, some of the students were hanging around there. They were laughing at something, but fell silent when they saw the two of them. They walked past the students. Their eyes followed Yuu's hand that was still holding hers. Fuuko noticed this. _'I swear I am going to kill you, Akira-kun, if they get more wrong ideas.'_ She thought, while blushing. She tried to pull her hand, but he held it tighter. She sighed in defeat and let him hold it.

Mikagami was now alone in his house, eating his lasagna in front of the television. He was watching CNN, but his mind was way far from it. He was thinking about her again and his food was almost neglected. He couldn't believe he thought about her in another way besides the fact that Fuuko was annoying and was very close to being a boy and a monkey at the same time. He just kept twisting his fork on his lasagna and his eyes stared at the TV... but his mind was spacing out some more.

He remembered the way he stared at her when she fell asleep. She might've melted with the way he stared at her. And that offer for a ride back to the hostel, he wanted to kill himself right then and there._ 'Honestly, Mikagami, that was a lame excuse not to let her leave your sight. Wait, scratch that... what the hell...'_ He thought. Frowning and looking at his plate like it was his dinner's fault he was thinking like that, he stomped back into the kitchen, placed the unfinished meal into the fridge and turned off the TV. 'Maybe an early sleep will get rid of these thoughts.' He retreated back into his room and shut off his bedlight.

Five minutes later...

Mikagami still couldn't find himself to sleep. _'Darn thoughts.'_ He cursed mentally. He then called up one person he knew that could help him. _'It's still early. I'll call him.'_

"Do you mind telling me the details of your visit to Mikagami's house?" Yuu asked over dinner. Fuuko swallowed what she was eating before talking. "Well, he was more hospitable today. He even made me snacks." She told him. "But he made me do even more work for the presentation. Too bad, I fell asleep over them." She explained to Yuu like a child telling her parents some story. "And guess what? He fell asleep, too. Found him sprawled on his bed on his room."

Yuu almost choked. "You went in his room?"

"Yeah. Just to check where he was. He wasn't answering so I looked for him around the house. I had no idea it was his room so I went in." Fuuko took a bite of her garlic bread before proceeding. "Anyways, he woke up a few minutes later, then he drove me back to the hostels. I could see he really did change, like you said before. He's much more nicer than before, and he doesn't insult or ignore me that much anymore. Not like that I miss that or anything."

Yuu absent-mindedly nodded. "Well, he really is a great guy. You knew each other longer so the two of you should stop treating each other like strangers. I see I knocked some sense into his head after all."

Fuuko looked up at him with a confused expression. "What exactly did you do to Mi-chan, Akira-kun?" She asked, her face changed into a grin. He threw a small piece of bread at her.

"I know what you're thinking, Kirisawa. I'm not whatever you are thinking."

"I didn't say anything." Fuuko defended. She laughed at his expression. "Nah, seriously. What did you do to him?"

"I just said some stuff." Yuu told her. She raised her brows in question as she drank her lemonade. "And those would be?"

"Between him and me." Yuu answered. Fuuko pouted at him and threw back another small piece of garlic bread.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be the one to tell you." Yuu smiled at her. She was still pouting and picked on her bread.

He was drinking his iced tea when his phone rang.

"Hai?" Yuu answered.

"Sempai, it's me. Can we talk tomorrow?" Mikagami said on the other line.

"Sure. What time and place?" Yuu answered while looking at the now pensieve Fuuko.

"SC Office at nine. Are you free by then?"

Yuu paused for a while, checking his schedule mentally. "Yeah, my class doesn't start until later in the afternoon."

"See you then. Ja." And the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Fuuko asked, taking another drink of her lemonade.

Yuu kept his phone and turned to finish his dinner. "A classmate. He wants to discuss something with me tomorrow." He half -lied.

"Oh." Fuuko then ate the last serving on her plate. "I'm done." She announced. Yuu quickly finished his and signaled to one of the waitresses before standing up to leave.

Yuu walked Fuuko to her door in the hostel. His room was still two floors up. "Thanks for dinner." Fuuko said before opening the door to her room.

He only smiled at her, then fished something out of his pocket. "Here. I almost forgot to give it to you." He gave her a small box. She opened it and found a heart-shaped hair clip inside it.

"What's this for?" She asked while staring at it. "It's cute."

"Nothing. Just figured I'd give it to you." He answered. She started raising it and staring at it in awe. He chuckled. "You're getting too girly, Fuuko." She glared at him. He chuckled again, then turned around to leave.

"Good night, Fuuko." Then, Yuu almost ran to the stairs.

"Night." She said to his retreating figure, then went back inside her room.

**A/N:** Haa... another chapter done :P


	7. Damsel in Distress

Gomen for the late update! I'm a little busy learning how to play doubles in DDR. I wake up at 10 AM, do some chores until 12, have lunch then leave at 1 PM. I go home at around 9 PM then sleep after having dinner. I don't have anymore chances to update since I'm already very sleepy when I reach home. So, gomen for keeping you guys waiting. 

**miling : **Yeah, me too! I'm starting to think everyone likes a jealous Mi-chan, trying ever so hard to suppress his feelings but to no avail! How sad...

**Sabaku no Aruka : **So, you're into the angsty stuff, eh? Well, I'll try inserting that... and when I do, I'll dedicate it to you... :D

**chidori-san : **Congratulations! Welcome to college hell (if you've just graduated or about to graduate from HS). Lol. Well, that can't be helped since one of them will eventually get hurt... and some are asking for it in a physical way. Hehehe.

**yvonne : **Of course Yuu-kun's interested in toot... hehehe. :P Yuu and FUuko usually do hang out together since Aiko introduced them and could you imagine the torture Mi-chan would fall in - and I'm planning to do that - once he hangs out with her? Lol! Don't worry, I'm still working on it.

**bishie tezuka : **Ah, one of my new reviewers. The longest review I have ever received and I thank you for it. Thanks also for taking time reading these ramblings of mine. :D

**Alex : **I can't, even if I wanted to! Honestly, he's also starting to grow on me. But, hey, I just base it on experience. You know 'my-sister's-friend-and-I-were-introduced-and-I-usually-hanged-out-with-them-and-I-ended-up-getting-close-to-her' kind of stuff. :P

**akire5e : **I'll say this in Filipino... ano gusto mo para sa kanila, away o gulo? Hehehe. Just kidding. I do hope there will be a part where they do get to engage in a fight.

Mi-chan - Oh my beautiful face! XD

**TIMES :** Sure... this is for you. :P

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Seven : Damsel in Distress**

Fuuko was glad Mina hasn't come back yet when she arrived. The latter would've badgered her for going out with Yuu for dinner and refusing her offer. She peeled off her jacket and took one last good look at the hairclip Yuu gave her, then switched on her laptop to continue on her paper.

The next day, Yuu was already on the SC Office ten minutes before Mikagami arrived. Both of them were already known to hang around the office at times, but Mikagami only stay put when Yuu was also there. Mikagami gave his sempai a nod then sat down on his own desk beside Yuu's.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuu started. Mikagami remained silent for a few seconds. He looked at his sempai before talking.

"It's about what you told me. The fact that I should start getting more friendly." Mikagami winced at the word inwardly. "It seems to be working..."

Yuu smiled, satisfied with what Mikagami had said. "But, with only one person." Mikagami continued. Yuu looked sternly at the sophomore. "And that would be?" He asked, pretending not to know.

"You know very well who, sempai. I haven't been spending time with anyone except with you two."

Yuu slowly nodded his head. "Oh. And you came to me because?"

"It bothers me."

They both fell silent. Yuu waited for him to continue and Mikagami waited for a question from Yuu. Yuu broke the silence. "Why does that bother you?"

Mikagami then stood up from his seat. He went near the window and looked outside. "I honestly don't know."

Yuu almost broke into a fit of laughter. Since the first time they talked, this was the first time he said that. Even if he hadn't known him as long as Fuuko did, he was quite sure that Mikagami has never used the term in his entire life... yet. Too bad the conversation was supposed to stay serious and he sure knew that Mikagami would think that it isn't any laughing matter. So, he settled into a smirk.

"Is that so?" Yuu also stood up and went to Mikagami's side. He also looked out the window and was quite surprised at what he saw.

Fuuko was in their line of sight, along with some other students. He cast Mikagami a side glance. "Well, sorry man, I can't help you with that anymore. You'd have to figure it out for yourself..." Yuu then patted Mikagami on the back slightly before turning around. "Maybe you could ask for her help with that, since she knew you longer than I did. Besides, she's the one you're having problems with." He then started walking towards the door. As he turned the knob, he took one last look at Mikagami. "Seriously, you're making the matters too complicated." Then he left the sophomore alone in the SC Office.

Mikagami continued looking at the window, or for that matter, at Fuuko. He was now wondering on what he should do about his feelings. His thoughts kept debating inside him and his head started to hurt even if he tried so hard not to think about it. He clenched his fists. He wanted to punch something, but was able to restrain himself. He glanced at Fuuko, who was still outside. Grabbing his books rather hastily, he decided to go out and maybe, greet her.

Fuuko was now trying her best not to listen and kill the students of Tokyo U. _'Maybe I should've stayed at the Students Center where I can brood alone.'_ She was sitting at one of the tables near the Science Department Building, and the students seemed profoundly interested in her that each time two or so student passed by, they would whisper something against each other, then look at her again, then their face would be something god-knows-what. It was thoroughly exasperating, and she wanted to get away, fast.

_'Just stay for five more minutes, then, you can just forget about attending class for today.'_ She thought. Then, another group of whispering girls passed by her. She groaned. _'Ok, that's it!'_

She banged her hand on the table that it made a hard thud, then glared at the group. The girls almost jumped at what she did and immediately got out of sight. Fuuko grabbed her hand bag and books, stood up and almost bumped into someone. She almost fell over due to her abrupt halt, but the person in front of her balanced her by catching Fuuko by her arms. Her feet slightly got out of balance and her right foot pushed the heel of her sandals to the side. She winced in pain.

"Itai..." she said softly. She then looked at the person who caught her. She removed his hands from her arms like he was carrying anthrax or something. "What the hell were you trying to do? Kill me?" Fuuko spat while trying to balance herself on one foot. She tried stepping her other foot again, only to result obvious pain.

"From the way I see it, you were the one who almost bumped into me, Kirisawa." Mikagami said while staring at her trying to balance. Fuuko held on to the table and sat herself down again, then tended to her now semi-swollen ankle. She looked at Mikagami and glared at him. "Mou, look what you did! How do you suppose I attend training now?"

Mikagami didn't mind her. He placed his books onto the table and went in front of her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Fuuko blurted as Mikagami gentle placed his fingers on her right ankle. She looked at him curiously as he patted the swell gently with his fingers, then placed his hands underneath it.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts, Mi-chan!" Fuuko shouted and Mikagami glared at her. She then abruptly took her foot back and patted it with her own hands trying to relieve the pain. "It's swollen. You need to wrap that up." Mikagami said, sitting himself beside her in the bench.

"I thought you're studying to be a lawyer? Did you shift courses?" Fuuko said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Funny. The last time I checked, I wasn't the athlete who's supposed to be agile and quick." Mikagami spat back at her. She responded by glaring at him murderously. Thank goodness it was only a glare. She really wanted to kill him then. He only stared back at her, one eyebrow raised at her.

"Mikagami-sama! Noooooo!" a girl shreiked, then ran away. Fuuko's attention snapped back to the students... and saw all of them whispering, crying, fainting, wailing and teasing at them. She gave out an exaperated sigh. She grabbed her stuff again and stood up. She tried to walk but to no avail. She was very much surprised when Mikagami handed her his books and placed his arms around her waist and half-carried her. The wails and whispers grew even louder. "Mi-chan..."

"Come on, I'll assist you home." He almost dragged her out of sight. But before they can leave, Fuuko, wanting so much to get back at the ever immature student body. "OH GROW UP!" She screamed at them. Mikagami winced and cursed. He then literally dragged her out of the school or she might commit massive murder.

"Let me go, Mi-chan! I can walk you know!" Fuuko protested rather loudly as Mikagami dragged her in the streets. People were already looking at them and would end up whispering.

"Sure, you can, monkey." Mikagami answered sarcastically and ignored her pleas. Fuuko then stopped and glared at the two boys who just passed by. Mikagami, annoyed at the sudden halt, almost pushed Fuuko forward with the arm he had on her waist.

"Ouch!" Fuuko winced as she stumbled slightly forward. She glared at Mikagami. They arrived at her hostel after twenty minutes of almost dragging her along the pavement. But still, Mikagami didn't let her go. Instead, he stared at the door atop the stairs.

"Uh, Mi-chan?" She called him as she looked at his face in a weird way. "I can walk up by myself now... so, you can let go of me." She said as she tugged on his hand, but his grip still wouldn't loosen.

"What floor is your room in?" He asked nonchalantly. Her eyes widened and she panicked. She thought of a lie that would make him leave. There was no way she was going to make him walk her to her room.

"Uh..." she thought and refused to look at him. "It's only on the first floor, so no need to worry! Ahehehe..." she laughed nervously, which made Mikagami notice she was lying.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

He shook his head then started dragging her again. She almost tumbled out of his hold. Good thing he had a good grip and quick reflexes. "Hey!" she shouted but he chose not to listen to her as he walked upwards the stairs then assisted her in going up. She mumbled some unintelligible words but he chose to disregard it. As they reached the top, he opened the door and walked her in.

_'There's nothing that's making this guy leave!'_ Fuuko thought as she huffed. He then walked her towards the staircase and stopped in front of it. "Well, what floor, monkey?"

_'No use lying now.'_ She sighed in disbelief at the ice man beside her. "Third floor."

He then posed to let go of her. She was about to sigh in relief and thank God for it, when he bent down and placed his hands behind her knees and scooped her up. She almost screamed in surprise.

"You don't suppose I would be dragging you all the way to the third floor, do you?" Mikagami asked as Fuuko looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face. She looked away as she felt something rushing to her face. Mikagami then started ascending the stairs. It was a good thing it was only nine thirty, and everyone was still at school.

As they reached the third floor, they had managed not to bicker at each other. Fuuko had managed to hold her pout and Mikagami mentally smirked at this as he gave her a few glances. He only placed her down when they arrived in front of her door. She took her keys out and unlocked the door. She leaned on the door to prevent further pain from her right foot. She tried hopping lightly but her heels might give in.

_'Damn, so much for fashion.' _She thought as she looked at the now ruined sandals. She heaved a sigh. When she turned around to close the door, he was still standing there, watching her trying to hop around and cause another sprained ankle.

Fuuko didn't say a word, but Mikagami had let himself in, assisting her in the process, towards the bed. "Here, sit."

She looked at him with utmost perplexity, but remained seated on her bed. He removed the sandal on her left foot and settled it down beside the one with the broken heel. His face turned serious as he picked up her right foot and massaged it slightly. The swell had grew even more, and she was wincing every now and then, even if he didn't move it. He placed it down and stood up. She sighed in relief, thinking that he was already leaving.

"Do you have ice in here, Kirisawa?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"We need to put ice in that, or it might swell like a pumpkin... Not that I care." Mikagami said with sarcasm on the way as he checked around with his eyes. He only found a small refrigerator. Not awaiting her answer, he went towards it and checked for ice. Finding nothing, he went back at her.

Fuuko was about to be touched at his concern, until she noticed how sarcastic Mikagami's statement was. She frowned as he turned to their fridge. She knew there wasn't ice there, but she made him check anyways. Surely, there wasn't any for he came back empty handed.

"Why not use the ensui to make some, ice boy?" She suggested. "Or better yet, use your icy demeanor instead. I'd bet it would even freeze hell over."

It was now his turn to frown. This girl really needed to learn how to match her tongue with her new look. It was such an undesirable combination. "Gratitude, monkey." He spat back at her.

"Fine. Maybe I'll kiss your feet later." She defended herself while glaring at Mikagami. "Last time I checked, I wasn't asking for your help."

"Last time I checked, you were on the verge of crawling back to your own room while the whole student body watches you and make stories out of you." Mikagami replied, his face devoid of any emotion. He never backed down on a fight, even if it was a verbal one. Fuuko would be the first to go down.

"Like I give a damn about that." She mumbled. He pretended not to hear it, and started stepping out the door, smiling at his apparent victory. It was a sign that Fuuko had already admitted defeat because she didn't say out loud whatever she was supposed to throw back at him.

"I'll go and look for something cold enough to put on that ankle of yours. Don't move around." He ordered before shutting the door. She only stared at the closed door.

Now, she was truly touched... even if she's a little bit annoyed at Mi-chan's style of trying to help her.

**A/N: **Well... I got a bit lazy on writing and a busy around DDR (as mentioned above). Waaah, I wish I would soon get back on track. Do your usual stuff people, but please don't kill me! I know that you want to... :P


	8. Charmed

**chidori-san :** Oh, I see... welcome to High School hell then! Lol! Just kidding I'm sure you'll love high school because, as they say, everything happens there. Well, sort of. Yes, this will definitely be ToFuu! Yey! 

**jigglypuffedupego03 : **Thank you, too!

**TIMES :** Yes, naawa ako sa iyo! Hahaha! Well, here's the next chappie!

**Sabaku no Aruka : **Yes... although I have no idea where to put the angsty part in, if I'm ever going to put in any. Please don't be self-concious... I'm sure you do better than I. At times, I really do suck there.

**mithyave :** Thanks a lot. Yes, and it seems that this fic is a result of too much Korean Dramas my sister watches. Everyday it's always the same old love triangle.

**yvonne :** bows Thanks. I like to see Mi-chan suffer! Waaaaahhhhhhh!

**bishie tezuka: **Wow, wish I could see it, too. If I'm ever to go out overseas, Japan's definitely on the top of my list. I've always wanted to see the cherry blossoms. I heard it was a sight to die for. Yes, it is already summer in here and the heat is killing me! That's why I'm sooooo delayed in updating and I'm always out of the house. Aww... not you too! Rooting for Akira-kun... sob. Oh well... Thanks for the very beautiful comment. Haven't watched that anime though. I kinda missed it when WOWOW ran it. I only got to watch Onegai Teacher, Vandread, Full Metal Panic, and another anime I forgot what the title was... and I was proud of myself! I watched it without subtitles (whoopee!)... anyways! I love Charles Dickens and Tale of Two Cities is great.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Eight : Charmed**

"Where's my name?" Yuu checked the list posted on the bulletin board beside the Dean's Office. One of his professors had a big case to take care of and decided not to show up for class for three days. His brows furrowed as he checked the list of accepted interns anxiously. A grin spread on his face as he finally saw his name. "Yes!"

Yuu almost jumped. He immediately ran out of the building. He had to call Aiko.

"Hai? Aiko desu." A rather sleepy voice answered the other line.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!" Yuu greeted with excitement. "I've got news for you."

Aiko rubbed her eyes and sat up from her bed. She gave out a yawn then stared at the clock beside her. Nine thirty. She grunted. "Onii-chan, its only nine thirty! I intended to get up at lunch today. I only had five hours of sleep."

Yuu's face fell serious at hearing this. "And why is that, my dear imouto-san?" He asked while he was on the verge of reprimanding her.

"I was just out with Yanagi and the others-" Yawn again. "You know, Fuu-chan's friends? They invited me to a party. It seems that one of their classmates was having a birthday bash or something."

"You weren't out drinking, were you?"

"Tch. No! You know how red I get when I drink." She almost shouted back at her brother. "Being as red as the devil the whole night is not exactly my plan of enjoying the party."

Yuu felt relieved. He wasn't used to see his sister going out to parties since she was more of a loner. But then again, with Fuuko and her friends, life would probably take a good and exciting turn. They were so extroverted.

He heard another yawn at the other line. "So, what's the big news?" Aiko asked, her voice was now more awake.

"Well, I finally got an internship."

"Wow!" Aiko said excitingly. "That's great! I'll tell okaasan. Congratulations!"

"Yeah. And I was planning on celebrating since I've been waiting for this for two months already."

Aiko snorted, then suppresed her laughter. "Yeah, yeah... and because of that, you're getting sappy." Yuu laughed, too.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you the big news. Maybe you can go back to your beauty sleep now. Ja."

"Hmmn." Aiko muttered before hanging up. Yuu only smiled._ 'Now to go find Fuuko to celebrate.'_ He thought as he started dialing Fuuko's cellphone number.

Fuuko examined her ankle. It was really swollen. She frowned at the sight. She had worse experiences than wearing high-heeled strappy sandals, but those never even broke a bone from her body or sprained an ankle... but this had to sprain her ankle now. She tried moving her ankle, but she winced at every attempt because pain shot through her legs as she moved it.

Ring ring!

Fuuko almost jumped. She placed her hand on her chest and let out a breath of relief before grabbing her bag and fishing out her phone.

"Hai?"

"I finally got the internship!" the voice on the other line said in an excited tone.

_'Internship?'_ she wondered. _'Who is this anyways?'_ She looked at the screen of the phone and saw it was Yuu. She mentally slapped herself.

"That's good, Akira-kun." She said, putting on a small smile while she carried on looking at her swelling ankle.

"Where are you? Let's go celebrate!"

"I'm in the hostel." She answered, as if she didn't hear the celebration part.

"Ok. I'll be there in ten minutes. Ja." And the line went dead. Fuuko just threw her phone on her bed and continued moving her foot.

Mikagami ran about from the convenience store down the street. He bought a small pack of ice and ice pack for Fuuko's ankle. He almost ran back upstairs to her room.

"I told you not to move it." He said as he saw her moving it but wincing in the process.

"Hai, hai, Mikagami-sensei." She mocked. "Since when did you become a doctor anyways?"

He didn't answer her but he glared at her. He sat down on the floor and picked up her feet again. He then prepared the ice pack and placed some ice on it. He then gently placed it on the top of her ankle. She let out a small yelp. But soon, the pain slowly disappear. The pain lessened that at times, she couldn't even feel it as he moved it. After a few minutes of treating her ankle, he removed it. He moved it again, she didn't whimper anymore.

"Better?" He asked. She only nodded nimbly in reply. He moved it some more. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Arigato, Mi-chan."

He let out a small smile. "Good."

Then, he found her staring at him. "What?"

"You're smiling." She teased.

His face fell into an expressionless one again. "No."

"Yes, you were." She teased again. She then smiled back at him. "It's nice. You should smile more often, Mi-chan. I'd bet your fawning admirers would love that."

"Get over it, Kirisawa." He said, trying to defend his pride. She only laughed.

Knock, knock.

She stopped laughing and tried to stand up, but he prevented her from doing so. "I'll get it." She was about to stop him but he already reached the door and opened it.

"Mikagami?"

"Akira-sempai."

Yuu took one good look at Mikagami, then peered over the latter's shoulder. "Where's Fuuko?"

"Inside. Come in." Yuu raised a brow at Mikagami, but went in. He was now wondering if he got into the wrong room, wrong hostel or anything like that. But, he saw Fuuko sitting on the bed, tending to her ankle. She didn't even hear him walk to her. She only noticed him when she looked up as Mikagami shut the door.

"Akira-kun?"

Yuu looked at her, then at Mikagami, to Fuuko again, then at her ankle. "What happened?" He asked. He sat on the floor to see her ankle. It wasn't swelling much anymore.

"I almost fell over. Good thing Mi-chan was there. He took me back here." Yuu looked at her now not-so-swollen ankle and looked at Mikagami.

"So, that means you can't walk, ne?" Yuu asked in a semi-serious tone. Fuuko frowned at him.

"If you must know, it's only a little sprain." Fuuko spat back. Yuu almost laughed at her expression. "Besides, Mi-chan already took care of it. Ne, Mi-chan?"

Mikagami only made a small nod. He then picked up the ice bag and came back with a first aid kit he found below the counter of the bathroom. "We need to wrap that up so you'll be able to walk with ease."

"Oh." She said to Mikagami before smiling. "Could you move a little to the side, Akira-kun?" She asked Yuu, and he did as she bid. Yuu stood up and gave Mikagami room to treat Fuuko's sprain. Mikagami soon got busy with wrapping her ankle and finished in a few minutes.

"You can walk without feeling any pain now. Just don't try to sprain it some more." Mikagami said as he watched her walking slowly, trying to see if there would be pain if she tried to put weight there like before. She smiled when she didn't feel any pain. She turned back to Mikagami. "Arigato, Mi-chan."

Mikagami then turned to the door to leave the room. "I'll see you in class, Kirisawa." Fuuko only nodded and waved. With that, he was gone.

Fuuko stared at the now closed door. She managed a small smile and sigh as she looked at it.

Yuu followed her stare and waved his hand in front of her. She was snapped out of her reverie. "Gomen." She apologized. Yuu shook his head and smiled before taking a seat beside her.

"So, I guess you can't celebrate with me now?" He asked jokingly.

"If you can carry me, then, maybe." She replied. He laughed at that. He then stood up and decided that he too should leave and let Fuuko rest.

"Well, we can celebrate some other time, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhhmmn," she mumbled and he patted her head before leaving.

"And Emily Dickinson died in her room alone. Her short poems were discovered by a family relative and most of them were left untitled." One of their classmates explained. Fuuko took notes and listened alternately as two of their classmates had made their own presentation on one of the important American poets they were discussing. A few more minutes had passed and the presentation was finished. Harukawa-sensei went to the middle and congratulated their classmates.

"Well done. A few minor setback, but considerable. Good work." Harukawa-sensei praised the presentors and the whole class applauded them as they took their seats. Everyone started arranging their things and preparing their assignments to be submitted. Harukawa-sensei took them and gave them a new list.

"I've managed to pull a few strings to make things easier for you people." Harukawa-sensei said as she distributed the papers to each row. "Here's a list of the plays to be performed during the next few weeks. Included in it are the schedules, director, where it will take place and how much the ticket will cost. Other information will be included in the programme to be given to you on the when you watch one of those. I want you to do include the programme in your portfolio on your selected play and the rest is a minimum of twenty-five pages, bookbinded, hardbound. It is to be passed during clearance so that I will have the time to give you your final grade. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and some merged groans in it as they read through the list and listened to Harukawa-sensei's explanation of the final paper. The bell rang and everyone got up. Fuuko fixed her things as everyone started rushing out of the classroom.

"How's your ankle, Kirisawa?" Mikagami said after he made sure that their classmates were quite busy in leaving the classroom.

"Well, I can walk now." She grinned at him. "Thanks to Mikagami-sensei, that is."

He almost snorted at that. But he couldn't help but smile as she smiled at him. He now forgot that she was bothering him and his thoughts, as he complained to Akira before. She stood up and placed her bag on her shoulders. "Well, Mi-chan, I'm off. Ja ne!"

Mikagami stood up as well, but stopped her. "Matte."

Surely enough, Fuuko stopped and turned back at him. "Nande?"

Mikagami swallowed. This was the first time he was going to do this... and doing it with her, it might be his last. When he didn't answer, she peered at him. "Daijobu?"

"Maybe you can accompany me to lunch." Mikagami stated and Fuuko raised her brows. She stood up straight and managed a small laugh. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, just to make sure that she was still talking to THE Mikagami Tokiya.

"It's my treat." He answered, trying to avoid her teasing. She laughed hard.

"Well, well! Isn't this quite a change!"

Mikagami almost glared at her, but his gaze turned soft as he did realize that this was quite a change. "Then, we can discuss about-" He was about to make up another excuse but she waved him off.

"Yada, yada, yada. You're trying to make up excuses again." Fuuko cut him off. "You worry too much. I don't reject invitations from a friend, you know. Sure I'll go." She assured him and he let go of the breathe he was holding in. He nodded at her and started walking towards the door, with her following him.

When they were out at the hallway, people were once again staring at them, as if it was daily routine. But Fuuko had managed to ignore them, as she tried to make an idle chat with Mikagami. To her surprise, he would constantly respond to what she was saying.

"Really? I mean, why can't they just say what they want to say?" Fuuko asked as Mikagami discussed to her some lines from King Lear as they walked through the corridors (that turned quiet all of the sudden just to hear them). "It's called artistry, Kirisawa. If you're someone who is to woo someone, you just don't tell them what exactly is there. And it's also referred to as alliteration."

Fuuko then pouted and made a slow nod as she stared at the reviewer Harukawa-sensei previously gave them. Obviously, the professor had planned to give out Shakespeare as a Midterm exam, and Fuuko maybe a reader, but Shakespeare was definitely out of the question. She was shuffling through her books when she found the reviewer, and out of curiousity, read it. She ended up discussing it with Mikagami. And well, what do you know, he was more than interested in it.

"You see, the sun could refer to happiness since it represents light. Heaven could mean pearly golden gates, or the state of being in love." Mikagami explained as he and Fuuko walked. She listened intently at him. "Now, you try giving it meaning."

Fuuko huffed and stared at one of the statements written there. She heaved before answering him. "Well, it means that love can be blind at times, but may also cause happiness to a person in the midst of its so-called blindness."

Mikagami stopped. They were now out of the building and on the top of the stairs. He smiled at her. "Well, that's it. Very good, Kirisawa."

Fuuko smiled back and beamed at him. "See, I told you I'm good!" He chose to disregard that comment and went down the stairs. She trailed behind him.

And as usual, the students (who you thought were listening) were discussing about them again.

'Did he just say that she was his sun?'

'No, he said she was his heaven!'

'Obviously, you weren't listening! He said, he was in heaven with her!'

'Will you just quit it! He just professed his love to her!'

'He said, I'm blindly in love with you.'

'Yeah! And she answered it in the same way.'

And more came along in those lines...

"Sooo, where are we going to have our lunch. I'm ready for a buffet meal, if you don't mind." Fuuko tease Mikagami, but he chose to remain as stoic-looking as possible. Fuuko poked him playfully when he didn't answer. He caught her hand as she tried to poke him the fourth time and placed it down. "Just wait and see, Kirisawa." He said before letting her hand go. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

They walked into the parking lot and Mikagami opened his car. Fuuko stopped in front of the now open passenger seat. "I guess this means were not going to eat anywhere near here?"

Mikagami answered by starting the engine. When she still stood outside, he stepped on the gas and the car roared. She rolled her eyes and went in. Then, he drove away.

"Congratulations! I heard you just got accepted in one of the biggest firms here in Tokyo." Reiko said as she hugged Yuu.

"Yeah, and starting now, I have more work that has to be done." He reasoned as he returned the friendly hug. He then sat at the table and she sat opposite him.

"Where's your mate?" She asked as she took notice of Fuuko's absence.

He shrugged. "Can't seem to find her these past few days. She's always off somewhere."

"Oh?" Reiko smiled slyly. "Wanna know what I've been hearing around school?"

Yuu raised an eyebrow at his friend. She sat up straight and didn't even wait for his answer. "Well, I heard that Fuuko-san's now hooked the ice bloke sophomore from your department. I believe his name was Mikagami. Anyone you know?"

Yuu didn't look at Reiko, who was now smiling widely at him. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as she enjoyed teasing her boss. "Yes. We are, after all, in the same Student Council and department." He then took a drink from the mango juice that one of the waitresses just placed on their table.

"Really? Do you happen to be interested in the same girl, too?" He almost choked on his drink. She almost laughed her head off.

"What makes you say that?" Yuu asked, trying not to strangle his friend.

Reiko tapped the side of her forehead. "I use this, my dear... and I believe I do have eyes, you know."

Yuu took another drink and sighed. "Do you even think I stand a chance?"

Reiko smiled. She knew her friend was serious. He rarely fell for a girl, even if they swarmed around him and she had managed to save him more than once from that predicament. "No." She joked. Yuu glared at her. She laughed at his expression.

"But, seriously, I think you do. I mean, I believe you have something good going on."

"He knew her long before I did." Yuu complained.

"He beat you by four or five years, so what? If he managed to ignore her then, sure as hell she would shoot back." Reiko reasoned. She sighed and patted his hand, who was now gripping the napkin rather tightly.

"I don't know Fuuko-san that much, but I'm sure she'll give you a chance. Just try beating Mikagami into it."

"That's the problem." He looked intently at Reiko. "I was the one who started it."

Reiko raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You started what?"

"I kind of convinced Mikagami to thaw a bit around her. She told me all about him and his ice-cold exterior, and I only told her I knew him when we saw him eating here."

Reiko raised her hand to make him stop. "So, the bridge broke down and fell. Ah, the wonders of love." A customer entered and she stood up. "Well, I see you've got one heck of a competition going on then. I say, if you want her, then you must make a move, or else you'll lose."

With that she left to attend to the customers and he only sighed and gulped down the last drops of his juice.

**A/N:** Hey, I managed to get back on track again! Again, gomen for the delay. I promise to try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible.


	9. The Closer I Get

**Dark Phoenix :** Yey! Another new reviewer. Don't worry, you're not alone in that thought. 

**lime :** thanks. -

**TIMES :** gives out ovaltinees

**bishie tezuka :** Yes, thank heavens for WOWOW... well, because back then, SKYCable has been monopolizing the cable TV business (yes, everything here in the Philippines still runs in monopoly... and they call it democracy. haha, what a funny joke!) and they only show channels under monopoly, too (like Star TV Network). What a waste. And guess what? We also have ANIMAX... anime galore! All day anime! Hehehe. Do you envy me now? Lol. And ABS-CBN does those HORRIBLE dubbing that anime fans agree that they destroy the quality of animes. Not that I hate Mel Lopez or anything, though... he owns SKYCable and ABS-CBN by the way. It's just his company is a big screw up. Hehehe.

**yvonne :** thankiessss!

**Sabaku no Aruka :** We'll see later on. To tell the truth, I actually suck on writing angsty stuff.

**:-) : **Yup. It's the scene in the laundromat when Prince Edward was learning how to do laundry. Hehehe. Very nice movie. I like Julia Stiles's movies... they always have Literature and Arts on them (uhm... 10 Things I Hate About You, Mona Lisa Smiles, Save the Last Dance and Prince & Me). All of them are very good inspiration in writing this fic.

**chidori-san : **Well, that can't be helped. But don't worry, maybe if I fall into a somewhat good mood, I'll create a new OC for him... or not. If I told you what may happen next, then I'll be spoiling my own story. waaaah!

**akire5e : **Everyone seems to be too lazy to log-in these days. Hehehe... well, anyways... here's the update. Maybe if I'm generous enough, I'll give you the war you've asked for. Lol. XD

**Alex : **Astig ba? Thanks... and no, you're not jologs at all. -

**Literary Obsessions : The Closer I Get**

"What do you think of this? I'm planning to read it next." Fuuko pointed to Ernest Hemingway's 'The Sun Also Rises'. They were now somewhere in Tokyo, eating at McDonalds. Of course, Mikagami did some big-time protest and Fuuko had to drag him. He soon gave in to her tirade and he braced himself (and his wallet) as she started ordering all she could lay her eyes on. Luckily, she had ordered something with vegetables and some of the meals were with Iced Tea, or else he would be starving and she would be on heaven.

"I heard he was such a romantic author." Fuuko said with dreamy eyes as she sipped her soda. Mikagami raised his brows at her and lifted his eyes from her list that she shoved to him.

"Do you even know about Hemingway?" He asked her. She just shrugged and took a bite of her burger. ""

Fuuko rolled her eyes. That was a typical Mikagami response - very frank yet very blunt. He then pointed at another title. "What's this about?"

Fuuko peered at the list. He was pointing at Nicholas Sparks's 'A Walk to Remember'. "Oh that? You mean you haven't read it?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I ever did."

"It's a best-seller! Anyways, it's a story of a boy who suddenly turned into a man because he met someone who made him mature enough to face the world. You see, this guy was really a major pain, but when he met this girl, his whole world changed. It was even turned into a movie. I've read it five times already." Fuuko explained as she picked on her fries. He only continued looking at her reading list as she continued to blabber about.

"Which play are we going to watch anyway?" Fuuko asked, changing the topic after she took notice of his sullen appearance. "I was thinking of Les Miserables or Miss Saigon. How about you?"

"Les Miserables." Mikagami answered rather flatly. Fuuko frowned at him.

"Geez, I wonder when you'll give up that exterior of yours. I'm sure your fawning fans," Fuuko pointed at the girls, ranging from thirteen to god-knows-what-age, who kept ogling at the two of them... well, at him, actually. "Would looove that."

He gave her a blistening glare and she only smirked at him. One girl, who either had lots of guts or she's just a complete flirt, approached them. "Hi. I'm Oshige Minami. I'm a sophomore at an exclusive high school here... and I think you're cute." The girl said in a flirtatious tone. Fuuko suppressed her laughter, and Mikagami glared at her some more. The girl, obviously not used to being ignored, eyed Fuuko up and down. Fuuko raised her brow at the snide girl.

"As I was saying... I think you're cute, and I was wondering if I could have your digits." Minami said as she bent down and batted her eyelashes seductively at Mikagami.

Mikagami looked at Fuuko. 'Help me, Kirisawa.' He prayed mentally. Usually, he could shrug her off... but she seemed more than ready to pounce as he saw the short glaring competition that occurred between her and Fuuko. It took some time before Fuuko got the message. She winked at Mikagami before clearing her throat. Minami looked at her in disdain.

"Well, I see you haven't really loss your touch, anata." Fuuko said in a sweet tone as she leaned on the table and reached for Mikagami's hand that was above the table. Her emphasis on the last word made the girl drop her jaw.

Mikagami, however, was expecting something else... something like 'When I say three, run!', but not being married. _'How the heck is she gonna pull this off? She has no-'_ Mikagami then caught something glinting on her left ring finger. '-ring.' Minami also saw the shining silver band on Fuuko's finger and looked at her with utmost hate. She straightened herself up and excused herself, not forgetting to glare at Fuuko before leaving. Fuuko only smiled at her.

The other girls who were planning to ask for his number, lost their hope on trying to get Mikagami's number.

Fuuko burst out in laughter as they were out of the restaurant. She tried her best to suppress her laughter when they were still inside or their cover will be blown. She couldn't help it anymore as they stepped out three minutes later.

"Well, it seems like you still have your holds on women outside of the school. You're such a fun company, Mi-chan, especially when those bimbos attack you." Fuuko said while laughing at Mikagami, who then chose to ignore her in order to make her stop... only she chose not to do so. She was still laughing until they reached his car. Her eyes were almost in tears. He rolled his eyes before unlocking the door. Only then, she stopped.

"I thought you were planning to laugh all afternoon." Mikagami noted sarcastically, on which Fuuko only stuck out her tongue at him. She put on her seatbelt as he started the engine. "Where are we going next?" Fuuko asked as soon as she was done fiddling with her seatbelt.

No answer... and Fuuko took it as a cue to start pointing at places.

"How about the mall?" Fuuko suggested.

"To do what? Shopping? Too girly, Kirisawa."

"Oh, I get it... people might mistake you for a girl? Ok, I get your drift." Fuuko said grinning at Mikagami. He sighed in exasperation.

"How about there?" Fuuko said, pointing at some museum with students and tourists crowding around it. "Too crowded."

"There?" She pointed at the amusement park upfront. "Too childish."

Fuuko folded her arms over her chest and huffed at Mikagami. "You're no fun, Mi-chan. If you're planning to take me out on a date, at least try to pretend that you enjoy the moments with me. You're making it look like its pure torture."

Now, if Mikagami wasn't driving, his head would have turned to her in shock. But, being the ice man and all, he kept his emotions in check. He gripped the steering wheel and his lips frowned into a thin line. He gave out another annoyed sigh and muttered 'fine', before turning towards the amusement park. Fuuko's face immediately gleamed as she saw the amusement park coming nearer and cheered even more as he turned to its parking lot. As soon as they parked, she couldn't help but jump for joy like some high school bimbo and ran into the ticket booth ahead as he secured the car.

_'I can't believe this is turning into a date! And why the heck am I following her whims?'_ Mikagami thought as he stopped in front of the ticket booth, pulled out his wallet and bought them tickets. Fuuko took them with much gusto and almost dragged Mikagami in to the first ride she set her eyes on... which happened to be a roller coaster.

"There! There! I wanna go ride there!" Fuuko shouted ecstatically as she pulled poor Mi-chan into the line leading to the ride. Mikagami frowned at Fuuko... she was now sounding like a little kid. He didn't say no, anyways. As soon as they were in the ride, Fuuko almost squealed in joy... and started screaming wildly as the ride went on.

After fifteen seconds of adrenalin rush, the ride was now done with. The two of them stepped out and Fuuko was more livelier than before.

"Wheee! That was fun, but I wish you didn't spoil it for me when you almost fell asleep during the ride."

Mikagami snorted. "It was absolutely boring." Fuuko rolled her eyes and ran into the nearest concession stand to buy two corndogs and two sodas.

"You just finished lunch and you're eating again?" Mikagami asked as he approached her in the counter.

"Amusement park rides can make a person hungry." The cashier handed them their food and Fuuko gladly paid for it. She took the tray and went to sit on one of the tables near the counter.

"Here." Fuuko shoved the soda and corndog to Mikagami. He frowned at it. Having only eaten lunch, his stomach was not yet up for another meal.

Fuuko was already eating hers when she saw him ignoring his food. "Not hungry yet?" She asked. Mikagami raised a brow at her as a sign of an obvious rebuff. "More for me, then." She said greedily as she placed Mikagami's corndog in front of her. He shook his head in disbelief. _'Kirisawa eats more than she should.'_

Yuu left the restaurant with so much on his mind. He didn't even hear some of his friends calling him from behind.

"Oi, Yuu!" One male voice shouted for the third time. It was only then he took notice of them.

"Got something on your mind, Akira-kun? You seemed lost..." one of the girls said as he approached them with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Gomen. I was contemplating." Yuu said and one of the boys laughed.

"About what?" The guy went to his side and patted him on the shoulder. "If this is about that Kirisawa chick you're always hanging around," Yuu shrugged. "We don't wanna hear about it."

Yuu was greatful when he heard that. All of his friends laughed.

"So, we're going to go see this new amusement park. Wanna come?" One of the girls invited him.

"Yeah... it might get your mind off that girl of yours." Another joked. He smiled at them and accepted their offer. They immediately went off to the amusement park.

They took a few rides here and there, and they had lots of fun. They went to the concession stand when the girls started complaining about getting nauseous due to too much roller coaster ride and the guys went hungry.

While eating, they talked about lots of stuff about school, and most of them were their screw ups during the early years.

"Dude," one of the boys suddenly called Yuu's attention. "Isn't that Kirisawa?"

Yuu placed down his food. His eyes went in small slits and eyed the person with purple hair that his friend was pointing at. The others looked at the same direction.

"Yeah... and isn't that Mikagami?" One of the girls said as she immediately recognized Fuuko's companion. All of them looked at Yuu, who was slightly gripping his cup of soda. They all gulped. They were, of course, aware of the rumors that have been flying around school. They looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Uhh, Akira-kun? Daijobu?" One of the girls peered at his face and he snapped out of his trance. He shook his head slightly and smiled softly at them. "Aa. Daijobu desu."

His friends looked at each other, and he did not fail to miss the knowing looks they were currently exchanging. He chose not to get them involved, anyway.

"Why don't you go and say hi?" One of the boys joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Yuu chuckled. "I mean, she is your girlfriend, right?"

Yuu was shocked at the assumption given by one of his friends. 'Wish she was.' Yuu sighed mentally. He was about to refuse on the said suggestion when they all started chanting at him.

"Yeah, go say hi!"

Raising his hands in defeat, he stood up and started walking towards the two lone figures on the other end of the small concession area. His friends watched his every move rather intently.

"Akira-kun!" Fuuko said in surprise. Yuu was about to say hi at them when she suddenly whipped around and saw him. He made a small wave at them. "Yo, Fuuko. Hey, Mikagami."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class or intern?" Fuuko started throwing questions at him like she didn't want him there. He winced internally but refused to show it. But, Mikagami, being an expert on it, took great notice of it.

"I'm out with some friends." Yuu said, pointing at the table with a group of college students at the far right of the room. She smiled at him, then glanced at her watch. "Mi-chan, it's already four." She said to Mikagami, who then took a glance of his own watch. He nodded and stood up. She followed his suite. Yuu was now dumbfounded.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

Fuuko only nodded as she went at Mikagami's side. "Mi-chan and I have some stuff that needs utmost attention or he'll kill me himself." Fuuko stated merrily as she linked her arm around Mikagami's playfully and pinched it softly. She giggled as he winced. Yuu raised his brows at their sudden intimacy. Mikagami only nodded at his sempai.

"We have to go now, sempai." He said politely to Yuu. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to smile. Fuuko only waved at him and almost dragged Mikagami away from the scene. Yuu watched the two figures leave. His sullenness sunk back in.

He almost dragged himself back to his group's table. He didn't say a word, and was glad they didn't, too. He chose not to ruin this day for them, so he carried on with the day in their company. But his contemplation never ended there.

Mikagami drove to his house. He and Fuuko alighted the car and went in. They immediately went down to business as he helped her research on some items regarding Victor Hugo's Les Miserables; which is the play that they're going to watch three days from now.

"Mi-chan..." she spoke all of the sudden as she stretched herself from the chair.

"Hn?" His stare didn't even leave the screen of his laptop.

"I was just wondering, what's with you and these French dramas and novels?" She asked as she used the papers she was reading as a paper fan. Mikagami only smirked to himself as she huffed. She looked at him intently.

"No answer, huh?" Fuuko stated and Mikagami took off his glasses and grabbed the papers she was reading. He checked where she was already and was disappointed at what he saw.

"You're still in this chapter? Kirisawa, you're slow, not to mention you're only reading the summarized version." Mikagami said as he shoved the papers back to her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's boring me out of my skull."

He raised his brows in question at her. "I thought you took it upon yourself to read stuff like these?"

"Yeah, well..." Fuuko said sheepishly. "I'm kinda not in a good mood today."

Mikagami frowned and turned back to what he was doing. "Why?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes and continued skimming through the pages with a pout on her face. "I told you, you're no fun. I was hoping you'd make this rather enjoyable."

He closed his eyes and ignored her. Fuuko stood up and started pacing into the kitchen and opened his fridge.

"Ah, I see you finally went shopping. That's great." Fuuko said as she opened a can of pineapple juice. She plopped back to the sofa and stared at him. Mikagami, however, chose to ignore her. But, she continued looking at him intently... like she was studying him. After a few minutes, he couldn't stand her staring anymore. He sighed in defeat.

Fuuko was completely unaware that she was actually staring at Mi-chan. If he was really ice, he would've already melt. She studied his movements as he studied some of the stuff he was reading. She smiled a little, still holding the can of juice. She suddenly found him appealing. But then, he looked at her... and said...

"Why are you staring at me?" Mikagami looked at Fuuko and asked. She suddenly sat straight and looked away.

"Who said I was staring at you?" Fuuko stuttered and decided not to look at Mikagami. She then took one huge gulp of the juice and picked up what she was reading before. But, Mikagami wouldn't drop it. "Yes, you were."

"No, I'm not. Why would I do that? I'm not one of your admirers." She defended, but her blush was enough proof that she was lying.

"I'm not blind, Kirisawa. I've seen the look one too many times." He said back at her and she fell silent. Right now, Fuuko was beating herself up in seeing Mi-chan as appealing... like his infamous fan club. She was now having trouble finding a good excuse that would make him shut up. Trouble was, she couldn't find any. And now, he was staring at her... waiting for an answer.

He knew she was calculating in her mind on what she would fire back at him. But, the fact that she had been quiet for more than ten seconds was a moment to remember. He then chose not to press the issue further. "Fine." He then stood up and fixed all of the stuff he was doing in one corner of the table and grabbed his coat and car keys. Fuuko watched him move around.

"What are you doing?"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's already seven in the evening. Unless you want to starve, stay here." He said nonchalantly as he fixed his coat over himself. Fuuko scampered to her feet, grabbed her bag and blazer. He waited for her to step out of the house before going out and locking it.

"Don't tell me you're taking me out to dinner, too?" She asked meekly. He only made a small smile and got into the car, She went in and he drove to...

_'Akira-kun's restaurant.'_ Fuuko thought as they came into a halt. Mikagami immediately stepped out of the car, only stopping when he was at the door of the restaurant and she hasn't even closed the passenger seat's door. Seeing him stop, she closed the door in a hurry and went to Mikagami. He opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

"Irrashai!" One waitress greeted and guided them to one of the seats inside. She gave them the menus and left to attend to the other customers. After two minutes. another one approached them.

"Oh, Fuuko-san. It's you." Reiko said to Fuuko while smiling at the younger girl.

"Reiko-san. Konnichiwa. I didn't know you were on duty today." Reiko then glanced at her companion after nodding at Fuuko. "Konbanwa, Mikagami-kun. Nice to see you, too." Mikagami only made a slight bow to acknowledge the senior's greeting. Reiko then whipped out a small notebook.

"Well, what can I get you, youngsters? We're also having a live band performance today. Some of the students are performing. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Sure enough, a few students went up in the stage that Fuuko and Mikagami never took notice before and started introducing themselves. Fuuko and Mikagami then gave their orders to Reiko. She then disappeared to the kitchen. A little while later, the band started playing a slightly fast-paced song. Some of the customers went to the small, makeshift dance floor. Fuuko watched them as they waited for their orders. Mikagami, on the other hand, was surprised at himself as he also watched them dance.

As their orders arrived, they both settled into silence. The performance of the band was quite well, and Fuuko enjoyed it more rather than insulting Mikagami. Mikagami, however, found it peculiar that she chose not to talk this time. He just took glances at her as she ate and watched the band. The lights were dimmed down to give that semi-romantic state as the band started playing mellow songs. He even saw her sigh and watch some of the couples dance as they sang one love song. She let out a bitter smile after that. He took one last helping of his food. He picked up his glass and saw her singing with the band in a low voice. He listened to the voice of the singer, and looked at Fuuko's face.

_'Oh I could say that I'll be all you need, but that would be a crime. I know I'd only hurt you; I know I'd only make you cry... I'm not the one you're needing. I love you, goodbye.'_

She then gave out another sigh and Mikagami took it as a cue to stop watching her. He carried on drinking as she faced the table again, making small circles and taps on the table. Mikagami pretended to watch the band perform. His attention was on the song and on the look at Fuuko's face. As the song finished, she clapped lamely. He frowned at what he was seeing.

Reiko returned to the counter and kept her eye on the two students that she just served. She couldn't help but let out a semi-bitter smile as she thought of how cute Fuuko and Mikagami looked together (not to mention they look like they're getting along well) and how her friend felt about the purple-haired girl. Her activity was immediately cut off as she was sent to attend another set of new customers. They were having a full house today due to the band.

Mikagami still kept his attention to Fuuko as she took small servings of her chocolate sundae and look at the dancing couples in the dance floor. He, too, took small servings of his own dessert. _'Why is she feeling so down?'_ He asked himself as the other side of him was kicking him mentally for caring, and what was amazing was he chose to ignore it. He felt like his time was going in down in ruins as he saw her sullen face. His day was already going well with the torture he gave her in order for her not to think that it was indeed a date. But, now, she wasn't doing anything and yet she was starting to ruin his time.

The band played another mellow song. And when Fuuko heard the first few lines, she turned even more sullen. Mikagami frowned even more. He sighed and stood up. He tugged on her hand. She looked at him in surprise. He tugged on her hand again when she neither answered nor stood up. But, she didn't even protest. She stood up and he walked with her to the center. The sullen face was now replaced by a surprised one. And as soon as they were in the small dance floor, Mikagami immediately turned to explanation mode.

"I don't like that expression of yours. If you wanted to dance, knowing you, you just could've asked." Still... the surprised face. He raised one eyebrow at her. She smiled a little at him. "I wasn't thinking about dancing Mi-chan." he continued to listen. "I was thinking of something?"

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" He asked as they swayed to the slow mellow music. She shook her head no.

"I'm thinking about my ex... err... Raiha?"

Mikagami immediately looked at her at the mention of former Uruha's name. "He WAS your boyfriend?"

Fuuko fixed her gaze at his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. For a year. But before our graduation, we called it quits." Her smile was starting to fade. She lifted her left hand from his shoulder and wiped her left eye. "Or rather, I made the first announcement and for some reason, he said he wanted that, too. And now, I have no idea why I'm not over the issue yet."

She then fell silent. _'Not good.' _Mikagami thought as Fuuko continued talking. _'She's starting to cry.'_

And soon enough, she was already shedding tears silently. Mikagami gulped but managed not to panic. As if acting on impulse, he let go of her right hand and pulled her forward. She then started to cry harder as she hid her face together with her hands on his chest. They continued pretending to dance there as she weeped and he comforted her by simply letting her cry in his chest. They both seemed to forget that many of the customers in the restaurant were students from Tokyo U who were now watching them. Good thing was they only smiled at the two, whom they thought were already a couple, and chose not to talk about them, even just for one night.

Yuu chose to enter from the kitchen, knowing well there would be many customers. He also ate early on, so as not to take a table from the customers. As he arrived, he greeted the crew, who only managed to wave at him because they were all in a hurry to catch up with the continuously growing number of orders. He went to the counter to check up on things. Reiko just got back from getting an order. "Hey." He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Akira-kun." She greeted him. Yuu then called another waitress to cover for Reiko. Reiko laughed at him. "You probably need something."

"Nah, I just need some company... and I don't want to pay you for your overtime. You've been working for almost seven hours." Yuu reasoned.

"Well, I needed something to do or I'll crack. The dorm's pretty lonely these past few days." This time, he laughed at her as she made faces to emphasize the condition of her dormitory.

"Aw, that's too bad. Want me to come over and be your bud?" He said mockingly.

"Ewww. Not that, please!" She shot back at him in the same manner, while slapping him in the arm. He only laughed at her some more. He then looked around at his very pleased customers. "Looks like we're doing well today."

"Yeah, it was a good idea to make the band play today." Reiko agreed as she also look at the students taking pleasure at the restaurant's ambience and the band's performance. Yuu's smile was immediately replaced by a frown as his gaze hit two figures dancing, and the silver-haired guy pulled the purple-haired girl into his arms... and she stayed there. Reiko noticed this and followed Yuu's line of vision. She was shocked at what she saw, then looked back at her friend, whose lips was now formed into a thin line. He looked away and smiled bitterly at Reiko. She only held her friend's hand in consolation. Yuu lowered his head in defeat.

**A/N: **Well, what a veryyyyyyy long delay! Hehehe. I inserted a couple of songs there because it keeps replaying in my head and won't leave me alone! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie and forgive me for my laziness to update. And Minami... she's just an extra, don't mind her. Hehehe.


	10. Unfortunate Events

**Fuuko-san :** I am pleased to inform you that I haven't thought of giving up on this story yet, no matter how tempting it sounds. I'm also pleased that you like this story so much. Whee... you make me so happy! It's just that school started again and I'm already taking up my major subjects, so please be a little patient. Also, I have to divide my time some more (between friends, family, studies, dancing, writing)... and I'll tell you, I really suck in that part. Haha! But, I'm still trying my best to continue this fic. The most annoying part is... the stupid net doesn't work! Stupid technical problems! Grrr! 

**chidori-san :** Thanks. :D

**TIMES:** Everyone seems to be too lazy to sign in. Hehehe... thanks.

**alex :** Technically, Yuu hasn't lost YET because Mi-chan and Fuuko are not even a couple YET. Although he will... (laughs evilly).

**bishie tezuka :** Uh... I, myself, have absolutely no idea on how long this is going to be.

**Dark Phoenix :** Well, I'm trying to make Fuuko avoid it, but that's way the plot's going to be. Hehehe...

**talika :** Oo... Ok... now I'm really starting to wonder if all my reviewers are tofuu fans, because you're not alone in pitying Yuu. It seems that he's growing in on all of us. Hehe.

**Yanagi-chyan :** That's alright... and thanks. Ah, everyone pities Yuu-kun... poor Yuu-kun! I've been a total idiot lately that I didn't even notice that you wrote some of the fics that I loved to read over and over again. Hehehe. I was only a reader, then. Gomen:P Anyways... maybe I'll think about pairing him with someone. Err, how about Reiko? Hehe.

**yvonne : **:D Whee! Thanks! You make me so happy!

**fan : **Yeah... it's actually a product of listening to my dad's CD. I couldn't get the song out of my head so I decided to put it on the fic.

**akire5e :** Actually, I'm having a hard time in writing the previous chapter because it may overflow with fluffiness. But, it seems that it didn't and you loved it... and I thank you for it. :P

Oh well... here goes the next chapter. Gomen ne if it's becoming either too fluffy or confusing for you... can't help it!

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Ten : Unfortunate Events**

"Are you alright now?" Mikagami asked the now sniffling Fuuko who was still leaning on him. She made a small nod while they still continued moving on the dance floor. She didn't even lifted her head off his chest even if she already stopped crying and he just allowed her to stay there. The band finished singing one song and started singing another mellow song. Sighing, he looked at her and she still remained there in his arms, head still on his chest. It seems like she was either thinking or just lost at some thoughts. He allowed her to think.

Fuuko sniffled a little. She was very touched at what Mi-chan was doing. Not to mention this is the second time around that he was there when she needed help. But this time was different... it was more on the intimate level.

She kept her head nestled on the top of his chest. Her thoughts about Raiha before slowly disintegrated and was replaced by nothing. Her mind flew as she listened to the song as it neared its end. She knew Mikagami looked at her when the song approached its end. She felt him stiffen a little, but then relaxed again as the song immediately transposed to another song.

She closed her eyes as she swayed with him in a slow, little movement. Thoughts suddenly rushed to her mind and she abruptly opened her eyes. The event this afternoon, the one where he caught her staring at him and admiring him, flashed back into her mind as she listened to the song. Good thing that her head was hidden from his sight... because she started blushing big time. She was all flushed as she heard the last few lines of the chorus.

_'I wanna live and take a chance; I'm not afraid to love again. I wanna fall, fall for you and I want you to fall for me, too.'_

She mentally slapped herself. _'Woah, woah... slow down! This is Mi-chan.'_

She was supposed to be happy, thinking that she might have been friends with Mi-chan... but thinking of it to be more than that? 'Where did that come from?'

There was a slight smile forming on her face before she remembered the events earlier, and now it was replaced by a frown. She couldn't believe she was thinking of wanting to fall for HIM and HIM falling for her. She shook her head. _'Oh god, this is so ridiculous!'_

Mikagami felt Fuuko's head move. He slightly pushed her away so that he could see her face. But she refused to look. He raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong now?"

Fuuko couldn't look at him... not after what her stupid brain fed her feelings with. She put on a sheepish smile, hoping it would work on him. Either it did... or he just chose not to press the matter further. She sighed inwardly._ 'Thank you. Being caught like that twice in one day by Mi-chan would be hell.' _She remembered when she said she wasn't one of his fawning fans. She then peeled herself away from him and pulled on his arm.

"I need to go now. We still have that play to watch tomorrow and I've got some classes to attend to early on." She whispered at him. He nodded briefly, went to the counter to pay for their dinner. One of the servers there approached him and took the cash. Mikagami fixed himself briefly and took a glance sidewards...

...and there he saw the waitress who was talking to Fuuko when they ordered and his Akira-sempai. They seemed engrossed in a serious conversation because she held his hand and his head was bowed down. He chose not to interrupt. The cashier gave him his change and he went back to Fuuko. They stepped out of the restaurant and drove back to her hostel.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the hostel. Fuuko didn't immediately get off the car like she used to. He looked at her and she sighed before giving him a quick smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for the emotional support." Mikagami only nodded at her. She then took off her seatbelt and opened the door, smiling at him and alighted the car. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"I'll pick you up an hour before the scheduled time of the play."

Fuuko nodded and waved, then walked inside the building.

"So, was it just me or did Mikagami drove you back to the hostel again, hm?" Mina asked, with a grin that could match a cheshire cat's. Fuuko only rolled her eyes on her roommate.

"I saw you guys in the restaurant, you know." Mina added. "You sure you don't want to take him up the stacks?"

"I've got nothing to spill, Mina." Fuuko answered as she changed into her sleepwear.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to find out if the rumors are still rumors."

She cocked her eyebrow upwards. "Which part?"

"Oh, so you are willing to clarify this?" Mina said excitingly as she turned in her seat. "Well? Do you think he IS hot?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes as she plopped down on her bed. "Ok, I'm done having this conversation."

Mina laughed at Fuuko. "Fine. It was just a question!"

Fuuko made a motion to throw a pillow at her roommate.

"And so, Charles Dickens died on June 9, 1870, leaving The Mystery of Edwin Drood uncompleted." Their classmate concluded as she discussed about the life and works of Charles Dickens. She was soon followed by her partner, who discussed one of the English Author's work.

Fuuko sat beside Mikagami, keeping herself busy by listening to her classmates. Yet, she couldn't help but steal occasional glances at her partner. She's always smile first before tearing her gaze away from him. He was busy jotting down notes and listening to the presentors to notice that she was watching him.

...Or so she thought.

Mikagami was already getting a little scared of how Fuuko was acting. She kept stealing glances at him and would smile weirdly before going back to listen. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

A couple of minutes later, their class ended with new assignments and reviewing to be done. A classmate of theirs was able to grab Fuuko out of Mikagami's sight before he could even say something to her.

"Here's the module I borrowed from you last week," the auburn-haired girl said as they were walking along the corridor. She then waved goodbye to the latter and went off to the Physics Laboratory for some make-up lab work. But before she can reach the Science Building, her phone went off the hook.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered, trying to walk faster while juggling her things at one arm.

"Fuu-chan! You won't believe what Ai-chan has been telling me. I thought that it was cute!" Yanagi squealed over at the other end. Fuuko almost dropped the phone. She rolled her eyes before stopping at one of the benches outside the building. "Spare me the details, please." Fuuko said as she dropped herself to sit down at the bench.

"I really thought you looked cute together. Who would've thought - you and Mikagami-sempai?"

Fuuko groaned loudly. She had no idea how'd Aiko knew about that issue, too. It wasn't even on national television... or not.

"Pray tell, Yanagi-chan. How did Aiko-chan know about this?"

"Yuu-san, of course. Although Ai-chan didn't seem very happy about it." Yanagi's voice mellowed down. "I thought she was going to slice one of Kagerou-san's finest plates when she told us about it."

It almost made Fuuko laugh. She was very well aware of Aiko's hatred towards Mikagami even if they haven't been properly introduced. "Well, tell Aiko-chan that none of those things are true. It's just some rumors that the students managed to spread around when they didn't have anything to do." She assured Yanagi. "And I think Yuu-kun is just trying to annoy Aiko-chan, knowing very well that she hates the ice man."

"Aw," Yanagi's voice cooed into disappointment and Fuuko could picture the healer pouting at the other end. "I really thought you two would be so cute together."

Fuuko groaned. "Not you too. I've had had enough handful of that here." Yanagi then laughed.

"Don't make me hurt you." Fuuko warned and Yanagi tried hard to stifle her laughter. Over the past couple of months of hanging around with Aiko and the rest of Hokage, Yanagi surely had become more of a teaser.

"Maa, maa. I was just kidding." Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Fuu-chan. We really do miss you here. I have to go now. The meeting's about to start."

Fuuko smiled. "Yeah. Bye. Tell the others I miss them, too."

"Will do." And with that, the other end went dead. Fuuko then placed her phone back to her pocket and went to pick up her books from the bench. She almost jumped when she saw Mikagami standing behind her with her books in his arms.

"Need help?" He asked in a rather emotionless manner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fuuko yelled, trying to hold back an unladylike curse that is forcing to come out of her mouth.

Mikagami cocked a brow. "If you're blind, monkey, I am trying to help you." He replied monotonously. She continued glaring at him. He moved to put down her books. "I'd appreciate a little gratitude."

She raised her arms in surrender. His help was sure needed now since she didn't want to juggle those heavy books once more as she make her way towards lab. Thus, her books remained in his hold. "I meant, what the hell were you doing surprising me like that?" She tried asking in a little more mellow tone. "I almost had an attack."

"It's not my fault that you've managed to become jumpy." He reasoned. Her glare made an immediate comeback. He smirked.

"Don't you dare laugh... or I'll make you regret it." She warned.

"I don't laugh." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Well," he continued as he looked at the building. "Where to?"

"Uh, I don't think I need to tell you that, Mi-chan." Fuuko said as the faces from the previous days came back to her. She almost shuddered at the thought of her classmates attacking her.

"If I'm going to carry these, you'd have to tell me." He added. He didn't miss the look on her face. "You're worried about them?" He didn't need to elaborate further what he was referring to as them.

She nodded. He smirked again. She groaned. "You have no idea how worse this is going to be. Even the rest of the gang have heard the rumors!"

"Kirisawa, need I remind you that I-DO-NOT-CARE." Mikagami replied, stressing the last phrase.

"But, I do! I mean, have you seen the way they look at me! And that's just too bad that it's against the law to kill people and I don't intend to kill anyone because of you and those crazy rumors." Fuuko blurted out. "And that's not all..."

Mikagami kept his face devoid of any emotions, but he listened well with interest. He made his face looked as bored as possible. "In fact, I, myself is getting confused on why do you keep on helping me and stuff. As if, you're trying to make these rumors come true."

His ears perked. Was he trying to do that? He could've laughed if he haven't told her that he doesn't laugh. But, was he?

Seeing him standing there obviously not interested in whatever she was saying, she raised her arms in defeat. "Fine! I'm on my way to the Physics Lab for some make up lab experiments. It's the one on the third floor." She huffed at him before proceeding to walk towards the building. Mikagami trailed behind her. He soon caught up with her steps. She kept mumbling something inaudible before putting on a pout.

As they reached the second floor, Fuuko told Mikagami about Yanagi's phone call. "She was just checking up on US. She even thought there was an US."

He didn't comment. She continued her tirade as they reached the door of the Physics Lab on the third floor. "Well, here we are. Thanks for carrying those for me." Fuuko said as he placed her books on her arms.

"Mondaianai. I have to talk with Misanagi-sensei, anyways. I'll just wait for her here." He replied. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her. "Thanks again."

He merely nodded in reply. She then went into the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw all eyes were on her. Even though Misanagi-sensei wasn't there yet, the students were definitely there. She swallowed hard, then walked towards Mina, who was sitting beside her. Mina gave her a rather goofy smile and she placed her head in her hand as she felt new waves of headaches coming in at her.

Misanagi-sensei then came in. The students then took this as a cue to put on their lab gowns. "Well, gomen for the late appearance. We have someone to join us. His schedules have conflicted with his other subjects, so he's here to join us, to make to some of the other to be missed lab procedures to be done." Misanagi-sensei then waved at someone at the door. Everyone gasped then looked alternately at the person coming in and at Fuuko.

"This is definitely not my day." Fuuko said, her face filled with pure horror.

"You all know, Mikagami Tokiya." Misanagi-sensei said as she introduced the transferee to her class.

_'Hell yeah.'_ Fuuko thought.

"And, whoever will be assigned to be his new lab partner will be able to skip a few meeting or so since I'll be giving him a couple of the lab work to be done in advance." Misanagi-sensei said proudly as she eyed the students randomly. Fuuko's face became more white when the middle-aged educator's eyes fell upon her.

"Kirisawa, you will be Mikagami's new partner." The sensei said nonchalantly and whispered something to Mikagami. Then he left. Everyone either stared or glared at Fuuko.

"Now, on with our work."

"I'm starting to regret the fact that I was actually happy to be reunited with one of the Hokages." Fuuko muttered as she saw Mikagami who was sitting on one of the benches outside the Science Department Building. Mikagami smirked a little. She chose to sit beside him.

"You are really getting on my nerves, Mi-chan." She stated the obvious fact.

"We should get going if you want to be done with your work early." Mikagami said as he stood up. Her brows met in confusion.

"What work? We didn't schedule any projects to be done today."

Mikagami then shoved the Physics Laboratory Experiments to be done to her face. "Remember what Misanagi-sensei said."

"WHAT? We're doing that today?" Fuuko asked in a rather loud voice. People were starting to look oddly at them.

"Lower your voice, Kirisawa. They could get the wrong idea." Mikagami warned.

"I think it's a bit too late to worry about that, you dolt." Fuuko said, not even caring at all. Mikagami cocked an eyebrow at her change of attitude towards the rumors that were flying around at school. "You should worry about you making my life hell, Mi-chan."

"Oh?" He asked as he started walking. She stood up and followed him. "And I should care because?"

"I might not be able to graduate." She then took a cautious look at one particular group of girls that were glaring at her. "I might die before I can go through this term."

Mikagami snorted and Fuuko pinched him a little a his side. Mikagami caught her wrist and pulled at it. "That hurt, you monkey." Fuuko only stuck her tongue out at him. He released his grip.

"We'd better hurry if you want to be done early. I might give you another free dinner if you're able to finish early." Mikagami said as he assured her. She pouted. "I'm not ten, Mi-chan, for you to use dinner as a bribe."

"So I noticed." He retorted sarcastically back at her.

"Ooooh, so you do notice me!" Fuuko yelled as she started her teasing. "C'mon, Mi-chan! Admit!"

Mikagami was growing slightly annoyed with her. He then chose to walk faster towards the car as she carried on yelling and teasing him.

"Get in the car, Kirisawa, or you'll have to run a mile." He warned when she wouldn't stop teasing him. She stuck her tongue out at him before actually getting in.

"Akira-kun!" Reiko called as Yuu came near her table under the sakura trees. Yuu waved and smiled at her.

"Hey. I thought you wouldn't make it." He said as he sat beside Reiko.

"I had to skip a class because you wouldn't stop calling until I say yes. And yet you're lecturing me..." She shook her head. "What a bad influence you are."

"Gomen." He apologized rather sheepishly, accented with a scratch on the head.

"So, what did you want anyway?" Reiko asked as she sat herself down on the bench.

"I had something to ask."

"And I had to be the perfect person to be asked about it, right?" Reiko continued as Yuu scratched his head once more.

"Well, sort of."

"Okay... so, shoot."

"It's complicated, you see." Yuu started meekly. Reiko looked like she was about to burst out in laughter.

"I knew it. That's why I was the one you asked to talk."

Yuu immediately shot his head up, red staining his cheeks. "E-eto..."

"You really are so predictable, Akira! I mean, honestly! This is about your love life," she said then stopped to point at the direction where Mikagami's car left. "and them."

"I don't really believe that I have a chance." He said while looking at the table.

Reiko pursed her lips while nodding. "Have you even tried your chances yet?"

He looked at her, wondering if she was listening or not. "Like I said, I don't think that I even have any."

"Oh? So you give up then?" She challenged.

"Feels like so."

Silence.

Reiko then straightened and slapped him behind the head... hard.

"Itai! What was that for!" Yuu screamed at her. She looked at him in a repremanding manner.

"You wanna be called a loser for the rest of your miserable life?" She asked in a high tone. Yuu hesistantly shook his head no.

"Then do what you have to do."

**A/N:** Yes! Whooopeee! It's a miracle! After a long time of absence due to a series of unfortunate events, I still managed to finish this part... and finally, put it up! Nyahaha! Pardon me for the long delay, guys. It's just that I'm having a lot of work to do, plus the technical problems here at home. I'm doing my best so that my readers would give me good reviews and make me happy. Hahaha! Muah! I love you guys!


	11. Ain't Like The Novels Or Not

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Eleven : Ain't Like the Novels... Or Not.**

He swallowed hard as he stood in front of the building he was supposed to pick her up from. He glanced at his watch. Five o'clock...right on time. He checked his clothes... it looked swell. He checked the flowers... not to dull, not dry, don't look anywhere near like they're meant for the dead. All in all, it would go on pretty well.

Then why the hell was he very nervous?

_'Then do what you have to do.'_ Reiko had told him, and if he still wanted to live up to his fifties, it'd be best to take her advice.

It took seven minutes for him to think and re-think about everything. Many people would see... new rumors would flare up and waver around. What about Mikagami, his apprentice? What about...

_'Ah, heck!'_ He decided that he should forget about it.

The bell rang, and after a minute of waiting, she emerged from the doors of the buildings.

"Yuu-kun, gomen. Mihara-sensei held us up."

He only nodded his head, promptly forgetting about the flowers. He had only remembered them when she asked who it was for.

"Ah, here." He shoved the flowers to her hands.

"Arigato. What's the occasion?" She, being used to be given such gifts only on special occasions, seemed to have her mind set that something was being celebrated whenever she would receive something, especially from him.

He frowned. It didn't seem like so with Mikagami.

He shook his head._ 'No, this is not the time to think about it.'_ He thought. She peered at him.

He waved at her. "Iie, it's nothing. Do you wanna go?"

She shrugged and he guided her to his car.

It was now her turn to swallow. "I-it's so expensive. Are you sure its alright to treat me here?"

"Of course." He replied, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

He then picked up the table napkins and covered the prices on the menu. "Order away!"

Still feeling rather hesitant, she stared at the menu, then shrugged and proceeded to order.

"Um, umai!" She exclaimed while eating. He smiled at the simple pleasure he had managed to give her. It almost made him forget about something.

"You know, I've never eaten in one of these restaurants before... and I'm sure I won't be able to treat myself here. Mou, I was hoping to torture Mi-chan by dragging him into one of these when he takes me to dinner. Ha! It will be enough to drain the blood from his system!" She had said continuously and as bubbly as possible.

He had listened promptly, only wincing at the mention of Mikagami's very cute nickname. _'I think you're torturing me enough just by the mention of his name.'_

"Hello! Earth to Yuu-kun! Come in, Yuu!" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He only stared blankly at her. She then made a face. He almost laughed.

"Don't space out like that! You're scaring me..." she joked. He laughed along with her.

After all that, dinner had went along well.

"That was such a nice dinner... don't you think?" She asked as they walked a block away from his parking space to their dormitory.

He only nodded. She frowned.

"Is there something wrong? You seem out of it."

He stopped in front of her. Taking a few minutes of silence... and time to gather up courage, her brows raised in confusion at his actions.

He took one deep breathe... and asked.

"What would you do if I told you I like you?"

_'Well, that was quite a jumpstart.'_ He thought.

Her face was written with obvious shock. He had no idea what she was thinking. She did quick mental calculations on her mind.

A slightly bitter laugh came out, then came a reply.

"I'd probably laugh out loud."

He still looked sternly at her. "You aren't laughing now."

Her lips formed a thin line. She then turned her back from him and started walking away... leaving him alone with his thoughts.

She had closed the door to her room, her heart still pounding within her chest. No one was in yet, it seemed her roommate had plans she wasn't aware of. She plopped herself down to the bed. It was so unusual for Akira to tell something that was not funny...

...and what he had just told her was not funny at all.

And now, thoughts came running to her mind on how she would act around him after this, or how she would treat him...

In a more honest way, she felt nervous about it; and when she thought about it, there was no spark - like she had read on the novels before.

She buried her face with her hands... and she suddenly fell into thinking.

She almost jumped at the sudden ringing of her phone.

She took it out of her bag, albeit hesitant to answer... thinking it would be Akira.

She sighed in relief as she saw Mikagami's cute nickname on it.

"Where the hell have you been, monkey? I've been waiting in the library like an idiot and there was no sight of a female purplehead!" The voice on the other line had said, although obviously trying to suppress his anger.

Her eyebrows arched. _Library?_ She then checked the date. August Eighth. Shit! She forgot that Mi-chan and her would do that Chemistry Experiment Misanagi-sensei assigned to the class. So that's why Mi-chan sounded so pissed.

"Gomen, I kind of forgot." She said in a calm voice, which roused the sudden concern from the ice bloke himself.

"Look, take a cab and go to my place. I'll pay for it... and we'll discuss whatever the heck is wrong with you today." He said, like he just gave her an order.

Not in the mood to argue with him, she said yes, and set out to leave again. Anyways, it was only eight thirty.

The cab was still three houses away when she saw him standing outside waiting. As she got off the cab, he quickly paid the driver and motioned her to follow him. His face remained impassive.

As they came inside, she sat on his sofa and sighed. He did not miss her not-so-cheerful nature that night.

He went straight to the kitchen, and came back with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses with ice on them.

"I assume you already had dinner?" She nodded. His curiousity peaked even more.

He filled the glasses with iced tea and handed one to her. She took it and muttered her thanks in a low voice. She then took small sips off it... then went off to La-La-Land again.

He replaced his glass on the tray, not even bothering to touch it. "Okay, monkey. What's wrong?"

She didn't even look at him. Instead she continued to sip, sigh and travel La-La-Land once more. Only when he nudged her she went back to earth.

"Mi-chan," She started. Even in a situation as serious as this, the nickname still prevails. He would've winced if it wasn't that serious. "Yuu-kun said something to me earlier."

_'Oh, so that's why she forgot.'_ He thought, but didn't say out loud, seeing the seriousness in her face.

"He asked me what would I do if he told me that he likes me." She continued rather hesitantly, thinking that this is Mikagami after all.

He still didn't speak.

"And I answered that I'd probably laugh."

Mikagami almost laughed, if it weren't for his icy demeanor. "Of all the answers you could give sempai, why that one?"

She took a deep breathe, sipped her drink, and continued. "It seemed like the nicest answer at the time."

Silence.

"Honestly, then, what would've you done?" He asked, though feeling suddenly uncomfortable discussing Kirisawa Fuuko's love life connected with a certain Akira Yuu.

She remained silent. Then answered. "Probably still the same thing."

He looked at her in question.

"I know it sounds mean and all, but I can't think of him anywhere more than a friend. I mean maybe you I could think of, but him? I think of him as a brother and a friend and nothing else." She stammered out, not even knowing what she was saying.

Silence fell again as Mikagami assessed what she had all said that very moment.

'I mean maybe you I could think of, but him?'

The discomfort he felt earlier, suddenly disappeared...

...and was replaced with utter joy.

He'd never let her see it though. Not yet.

She still remained seated there, pouting like a little girl. She almost seemed like she was back to normal... if she didn't have to ask a crazy favor out of him.

"Would you do me a favor?"

He didn't answer, apparently still too busy lingering at the happy thought that had suddenly engulfed him.

"Can you like hug me... or better yet, kiss me?"

Mikagami was suddenly thrown back down to Earth. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, just to be sure he was hearing this out right. Not to mention it was coming out from the least person he had expected.

"I said, can you like hug me, you know, like you did before... or better yet, kiss me?"

She had to repeat it, and it was like a trigger to some dormant feelings he had been hiding.

"I know I hugged you before, but kiss you? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She said looking at him directly.

He then made mental excuses to avoid it. It was too soon, and he wasn't ready. "Where'd you run off anyways? Did you went out on some drinking session, Kirisawa?"

"Stop making excuses!" She huffed. "I'm not drunk, if that's what you're implying on. It's just a simple request!"

He started thinking again. An excuse came again... he had to thank his lucky stars.

"Give me a good reason."

She took a deep breathe. "Recall what I said? I mean maybe you I could think of, but him? You may be thinking that I just blabbered that out... but no. I thought about that. It's true... and I think that this simple request of mine would rid me of the questions that have been running like a broken CD inside my head. But if you don't want to do it, fine! Leave me confused... like you would give a damn."

She said it all. Not even pausing, only stopping in the end.

And the sight of Kirisawa Fuuko flushed was not a sight for Mikagami right now...

...because at the moment he did look at her, he wasn't able to contain his feelings anymore.

He then kissed her and hugged her at the same time. He kissed her softly, covering her mouth with his. She had responded well. When he started nibbling at her soft lips, she did the same to his. She held on tight to him, and he pulled her closer, like she might disappear if he had let her go.

He then kissed her deeper, parting her lips with his tongue. Not long after, she followed his suit. Their kiss was soon filled with fevered ardor as his lips left hers and trailed downwards her neck.

She wasn't shying away, and he wasn't being hesitant.

If it wasn't for the knock on the door, they would'd gone all the way.

Mikagami had stopped kissing Fuuko, but stared at her. He gave her one last peck on the lips before letting her go to answer the door.

She had retreated in the bathroom... just in case it was someone from the school. There, she inspected herself - all flushed, hair ruined and breathing labored. And just like she was struck by lightning, she was jolted back to reality.

The reality was she asked Mi-chan to kiss her. He did... and she kissed back.

Then she remembered why she was all of the sudden interested in the stuff Mi-chan does. She liked him.

She frowned. She then thought that maybe she was indeed not herself earlier. Now that she reflected on it, she had no idea what had pushed her to tell him about how she felt for him. She was only intending to let Mi-chan help her with how she had felt about Akira's confession, not to kiss the ice man.

She was snapped out of her reverie as a soft knock was heard. Blood started coming up to her face again. With trembling hands, she opened the door, revealing the dashing Ice Man.

He didn't say anything but guided her out of the bathroom and closed the door. He then tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, staring at her, and traced her face with his fingers. Then, swooped down and kissed her again.

She didn't complain... she just let him.

The assignment they were supposed to do fell completely forgotten.

This was the fifth time he had dialled her cellphone number; fourth time he had dialled for her in her room. In both accounts, no one picked up. Yuu frowned. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. He had just officially ruined his relationship with Fuuko. He had to fix it. He didn't want to lose her.

Yuu went down to her room, knocking on it. But no one answered. Then, he realized she just left... maybe to confide to _HIM._

Anger and jealousy rose in him, but did his best to control him. There was only one person he can go to.

He then left to go and pay Reiko a visit.

A/N: Well, a bit short, isn't it? But I am definitely sure not the least you were expecting, huh? Too fast? Nah... it was just right. Besides, I was kinda feeling off the mood to write and suddenly this idea struck me. Hehe... confusing, ain't I? Well, chapter 11 done. Do your part!


	12. The Telltale Heart

_To My Beloved Reviewers: _Gomen for the really long time of absence... things are just super hectic these days. I just found myself in no mood to write so, I just laxed for a little while. But, I've managed to fish something up to write. So now, here's the long awaited update... and let's hope I will be in a good writing mood, since my majors are on and all that jazz... anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

_Alex: _Me, abandon this story? No way. Hehehe... I just got lazy, that's all.

_Mika Genji:_ Is it really? I love the comment, maybe I'll use it in some part of the story. :)

_Jade007: _Oooh, it's nice to know that someone actually collects what I write. Waaah! How flattering!

_Satin Nightingale:_ You angst lovers... XD

_Ein Auftragskiller: _Actually, that itty-bitty fact just slipped my mind. Thanks for reminding me though. Hehe

_Decadent Doll, Rose Lil Shaoran & Lady Lyris: _Thank you for the effort on bugging me to update. And now, I have! This is for you!

_Lime: _Me love tofu, too... especially when it's deep fried and placed in sweetened soy sauce oops, wrong tofu.

_malo, obsessed dreamer: _I'm breaking your heart for torturing Yuu with Fuuko, ain't I? Hehehe, I'm so mean. > 

Anywho, on with the story. Same old disclaimers... blah blah, wish I owned it, but no, I don't. Me no own, you no sue

**Literary Obsessions Chapter Twelve : The Telltale Heart**

"So?" Reiko had asked right even before Yuu had managed to sit himself down in front of the counter. He glared at her.

She shrugged and shot back a look at him that said 'How did it go?'

He didn't answer. She rolled her eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

Yup, trust Reiko to be joking about a serious thing first hand then throwing in a serious air afterwards.

"Do I have to answer that question? I'd bet you already know the answer." He finally said to Reiko.

She snorted. "For as long as I've known you, I'd say you're quite the obvious thing there is." He rolled his eyes again.

"It's time for me to go now... so you wanna go somewhere else in order to discuss this little affair of yours?" Reiko offered as she took off her apron. He only nodded and waited for her.

The ride was really unexpected as both of them were very quiet. Mikagami sneaked a glance or two at Fuuko, who, at that time, seemed more interested at the view outside. She had sighed for the nth time that night. Her mind was off to somewhere far again.

In about ten minutes, they reached her hostel.

That was the only time she managed to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Uhm... ano, arigato, Mi-chan." Fuuko said as she took off her seatbelt. She didn't get off the car just yet. Mikagami still looked intently at her.

"I'll pick you up at your last class tomorrow. Just to make sure you won't be late." Ah yes... trust Mikagami to let out a snide remark at a time like this.

She smiled again and nodded. "Wakatta."

He nodded back. _'She just shrugged off what I said.'_

She then alighted the car and turned back to face him again. "Oyasumi, Mi-chan. Thanks again." She then followed it with a wave.

He waved back, and drove off.

She sighed again. She didn't know how to react. But later on, she decided to smile before walking into the hostel.

"Ok, spill." Reiko demanded as soon as she placed his mocha frappe on the table. "I'm all ears until the end."

He looked skeptical about that phrase, and raised a brow at her.

She laughed. "Ok, fine... I'll comment about your stupidity somehow in between your storytelling."

"I tried to tell her." He stated and she looked at him flatly as she sipped her own drink. "And?"

"She sort of walked out on me."

"Uh huh... and I am willing to bet that you said it the wrong way. What DID you say anyway?"

He took another sip from his drink, mixing the cream with its contents, before speaking in an almost inaudible voice. "I asked her what she would do if I told her that I liked her."

She smiled, no, grinned. "She said she'd probably laugh, right?"

He looked at her that said 'How did you know?'

She then raised her forefinger up and wagged it slowly. "Tut, tut, tut... that's because Fuuko-chan thought you were joking. You always did try to cover up your feelings for her, not to mention your annoyance against other guys, with a joke or two with her. That's why she didn't even think you were serious about it."

He remained quiet. She then shrugged. "What did you say about it?"

"I said the first thing I saw in her reaction. She's not laughing then."

She went quiet... then drifted off to thinking mode. "Did you call her?"

Yuu nodded. "There was no answer. Both her room and her phone."

"Why not try going to her room? You are in the same hostel after all. You'd eventually bump into each other. It would be better to clear everything up."

They both fell silent. He contemplated about Reiko's suggestion. Reiko's ideas were great, but recently, it went ballistic on him as Fuuko walked out on him when he told her how he felt towards the younger girl.

But then again, it was really for his own (and his heart's) good.

"So?" Reiko queried. He only nodded in reply and stood up. He kissed Reiko on the cheek. "Arigato." Then left.

Reiko sighed as she watched him leave.

"I want details, baby!" Mina said as soon as she opened the door and saw Fuuko standing in the room. And to her surprise, Fuuko did not react violently.

'Well, this is quite unexpected!' She thought as she plopped herself down in Fuuko's bed... who, on the other hand pretended to be busy. Mina raised a brow, then bumped Fuuko on the shoulder.

"I saw you..." she whispered, and Fuuko only looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I saw you... with Mikagami-san."

No reaction. Mina smiled widely.

"I knew it. And here you were denying it to me."

"I didn't deny anything." Was Fuuko's weak reply.

"Oh yes, you did! You said he was hot... not!" She then stood in front of Fuuko, then smiled smugly.

"And... judging by that flush on your face, I'd say something happened! So spill!"

"Look, Mina, just drop it, will you? I'm already getting confused as I already am." Fuuko said as she rubbed her forehead. Mina assessed what Fuuko just said and sat back down on the bed.

"So, something did-"

Mina was then cut off by a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and went off to open the door. She slammed it closed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, another one..."

Fuuko raised her brows in question at Mina. The latter grinned like a chesire cat. "It's your beloved 'sempai'."

She then ran to the door and at Mina. Mina stuck her tongue out at Fuuko before grabbing her jacket and opening the door.

Yuu was about to say something when the door slammed in his face.

He then heard some voices before it was re-opened.

Inside was Fuuko and her roommate, who looked about ready to leave.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face. I'll leave you two alone." Mina said and immediately made her exit.

Both of them were quiet and were trying to think of what to say to each other.

"Anou..." Fuuko started in a low voice.

"Are you together?" Yuu asked immediately, his face devoid of any expression.

She snapped her head up, then shook it 'no'. "Look, can you just drop it? Why are you becoming like everybody else?"

"Like everybody else?" He asked.

"Yes! Like EVERYBODY else... like EVERYONE ELSE! All of you think that Mi-chan and I have some sort of connection whatever, when we don't. Then, you all go off and start asking me questions and thinking of something bad about me." Fuuko spat at him, and it surprised Yuu.

"I wasn't thinking like that, ok? I was just asking!" He spat back.

"Fine! Then, stop asking!" She shouted back at him. "I don't even know what's with you anyways. Why does it matter to you?"

Yuu sighed. "I already told you why, but I also found out that you don't feel the same way."

She suddenly gaped, then swallowed. "Look, I'm really sorry, Yuu-kun."

He gave out a bitter laughter. "Don't be, please." He then took step closer to her and patter her head. "But I've already made a decision... and I'm not telling you what it is."

She smiled... and so did Yuu.

"So, we're still friends?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good. I'll see you then." With that, he turned to the door. "It's late. Yomura-sensei said he's expecting you to dinner tomorrow." He then waved at her, and she waved back.

Well, at least that was one issue down.

Outside, Yuu smiled at himself._ 'That status won't be for long.'_ He thought, and as he walked towards his own room, his thoughts continued._ 'I'll make sure I'll make you fall for me.'_

The next day...

Her cellphone rang. It was way too early for her to get up since she didn't have any classes that she had to attend... or at least she felt like attending. She felt too relaxed today, and decided to skip class all the way. So she ignored the continuous play of her ringing tone by placing a pillow over her head.

Well, not until the fourth time. She grabbed the phone and groaned. She flipped it, and answered in an angry tone. "WHAT!"

"Still grumpy in the mornings, even when you're already in class I see. Ohayo."

She almost dropped the phone as she heard his voice. The thoughts from last night started running over her head once more, and she blushed.

"O-ohayo, Mi-chan."

On the other line, he raised his own brows. Why was she stuttering like some little girl.

"What's wrong with you? And why do you sound sleepy?" He asked.

Fuuko almost laughed. Showing concern wasn't really Mi-chan's specialty... and when he did, it sounded a bit off.

"I kind of skipped classes." She reasoned as she combed her hair while still talking to him.

"Figures." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked him. He only shrugged her off.

"Nothing of you immediate concerns, Kirisawa. I do hope you still remember that we have a play to see later."

She smiled. So, they were back to normal... like last night didn't happen. Two emotions suddenly ran through her - sad, because it seemed like her feelings were disregarded, and happy, since she didn't have to be awkward around Mi-chan.

"Oh, and I have to go immediately... Ichigo-oji is expecting me for dinner." she reasoned.

"Well, all the better for me then. I can save money for my own dinner." He said sarcastically.

"Haha, Mi-chan very funny." She said while laughing. "I'll see you later, then." With that, she primped herself up for the day.

She now stood in front of the hostel. She kept checking her watch, something that Mikagami loved to do every now and then. She didn't even notice that she was acting like him.

"You seem..." Someone said behind her. She spun around, only to smile sheepishly at the speaker. "...anxious. Hot date?"

Her smile turned into a pout. "It's not a date, it's a project." She reasoned.

"So I've heard." Yuu finally said and made an attempt to pat Fuuko's head. She sent him a warning glare.

"Nice block. Don't forget your dinner with Yomura-sensei, or he'll have my head. Ja!"

And with that, he gave her a wave and walked towards the busy main roads of Tokyo. She waved behind him. Well, at least they're back to normal. She sighed... and gave her watch another glance. She frowned.

Soon, a car pulled up at her hostel. She poised her arms to fold in front of her chest.

"You're late... that's new."

Mikagami raised a brow at her. "So? Don't tell me you're picking my hobbies up now, monkey."

She smirked. "Like I will give you the satisfaction." She then opened the door to the car and they drove off to the school auditorium. (A/N: Heh, Fuuko's taking advantage of Mi-chan's car. Ohohohoho!)

Inside the auditorium, hushed whispers can be heard as soon as they entered the hall. All eyes were on them.

"Hey Mi-chan," Fuuko tugged at Mikagami's sleeve. He only gave her a side-glance.

"Have you ever felt being talked about, like sixty times, in one day?" She paused, and looked at the people around her. "Well, now I surely have." She then remembered about their high school adventures.

When they seated, he then faced her. "Was that supposed to be a trick question?" He whispered.

She stifled a laugh. Mi-chan had actually tried a joke on her. "Sorry, dumb question."

Then, the play went on smoothly as sailing the oceans.

And back on the car, they were arguing about it and what to do on their written report for it.

"I'm not really a sucker for romance." Mikagami stated. Fuuko glared.

"Speak of the obvious. I didn't say anything about romance." She defended.

They were currently discussing some facts about Marius Pontmercy, who happened to be Cossette's lover. And, for some reason, Mikagami suddenly mentioned about romance.

"Was there even romance in the guy's life? I mean, come on! If there was, then I would've noticed."

Trust Kirisawa Fuuko to be a critic... like that's new.

Mikagami held the urge to roll his eyes, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

When she didn't hear any word out of him, she continued rambling. "I don't know where'd you get that romance idea on your head Mi-chan. Do you even know what Les Miserables means? It's French for-"

"Wretches, villains and thieves, I know." He cut her off as they turned into another intersection.

She snorted. "Oh, I almost forgot about that, Mi-chan." She replied sarcastically. "Gomen, I forgot you spoke French." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "That's how you make the girls melt like crazy, even if they never did understood a word you say when you use the language."

"He did marry Cossette. So there is still the love life." Mikagami mentioned, diverting the topic back to the play.

"Yeah, it was like, love at first sight." She chuckled. "Yeah, right! Some sap you are Mi-chan."

He shot her a death glare, which she only laughed at.

Trust Mikagami to talk about feeling such as love with the infamous Kirisawa Fuuko - wit extraordinaire.

They turned at another corner and Fuuko asked him to stop the car in front of a house. They were now at one of Fuuko's releatives in Tokyo... AKA Ichigo-jiichan's house, as Fuuko would call it.

She was about to alight the vehicle, when she noticed Mikagami was not about to turn off the engine. She instantly turned the engine off and grabbed the key.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" He asked in surprise as she pulled the key out of the ignition.

"If you think for one minute you're going to leave me here, better think again." She said, then opened the door. She then waited for Mikagami to alight the car before she continued. "Ichi-jii told me to bring you over since, somehow, he knew that we were going to watch a play today, like he is some fan girl."

She then turned and placed the car keys into her purse, to ensure that he will not leave without her consent.

He groaned. He now pondered on how one of Kirisawa's relatives got an ear on the gossips around Todai.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. As the door opened, she smiled warmly.

"Ichi-jii!" She exclaimed and gave the man who opened the door a hug. Mikagami stared.

It was Yomura-sensei.

He raised an eyebrow... then came to a very logical conclusion on the sudden showing of affection and why she called him in such an informal way.

Yomura-sensei was Kirisawa Fuuko's uncle.

"Fuu-chan!" The elder man hugged back. "Kou-chan missed you. I'm so glad you came. I trust it that Akira-kun told you my message."

She nodded, and a boy came running towards the door, hugging her leg.

"Fuuko-neechan!"

She scooped the little boy up. "Kou-chan!" And kissed the little boy's cheek. The boy hugged her like she would disappear in a snap.

In all of the commotion, Mikagami was almost forgotten... not until little Kou-chan saw him.

"Ne, oneechan," he motioned. "Who's that girl?"

He cringed. How dare this kid call him a girl? Didn't he know that many people died at his hands for mistaking him as a girl? They basically dug their own graves in doing so,

Scratch that. Of course, the boy had no idea. And he just clenched his fist, trying to control himself and not to kill the poor boy.

All of them turned to Mikagami.

"Ah, Kou-chan, don't be mean." Yomura said from behind, taking little Kou from his cousin. "He's a man. His name is Mikagami Tokiya."

He stiffened, but still got himself to bow at his sensei. "Konbanwa, sensei."

The elder man nodded. "I'm sorry about my boy. You didn't mean it, didn't you Kou-chan?" He said motioning to his son.

The little boy nodded and smiled at Mikagami. "Gomen nasai, Mikagami-san."

Fuuko smiled at the scene. "Don't worry about it, Kou-chan. Mi-chan never minds it... don't you, Mi-chan?"

Yomura raised a brow. Fuuko was apparently this close to his student that she calls him Mi-chan.

A mirthful laugh followed. "Ne, ne, Mikagami-san. Can I call you Mi-chan, too?" It was Kou-chan.

Fuuko laughed, then kissed him. Yomura stiffled his own laughter. _'Kids these days...'_ he thought while going inside the house with Kou and Fuuko.

Mikagami cringed some more at Fuuko's laughter before mentally slapping himself. He was only then he noticed that he was the only one left outside the door, and the door was left ajar with Fuuko waiting for him to come in so that she can close the door. She rolled her eyes while still smiling and pulled him in.

"So, Fuuko," Yomura said as they sat for dinner. "I never imagined you knew Mikagami-kun here."

Fuuko, who was busy eating her steak, grabbed her glass of water before responding. "I never knew he was your student. We knew each other back in high school. Didn't we, Mi-chan?"

Cringe.

Mikagami's hold on the fork and knife became tight and his mind raged on about how to kill a purple-head monkey.

Well, at least later, not in front of his sensei. Mi-chan indeed.

He had to cringe some more when Kou-chan sang his nickname in a delightful tune.

_"Mi-chan, Mi-chan, Mi-chan!"_

And he was thankful that Yomura-sensei's wife, Chiisa, took the boy as she took notice of Kou-chan's sudden loss of appetite.

Fuuko laughed, as she usually did.

"Hmm, if that was the case then, I should've let Mikagami-kun here take care of you in Todai... seeing Akira-kun is now busy with his internship."

"Mou, Ichi-jii... I'm not seven! I can take care of myself."

The elder man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Then, the dinner went on with some more discussions about the family, school and more on Mikagami and Fuuko in high school.

"If I hadn't heard from some of the female students that you two knew each other, I wouldn't have asked you to take Mikagami here to have dinner with us."

Fuuko hit her uncle's shoulder. "You're like a fan girl gossiping, Ichi-jii."

The man rubbed his shoulder. "Don't hit me or I'll tell your professors to fail you."

She stuck out her tongue. "Meanie!"

Yomura laughed, then turned to Mikagami.

"Was it like this when you were in high school?" he asked. Before Mikagami could even comply, Fuuko's voice came in.

"You should see it, Ichi-jii. It was way worse than in Todai."

"Oh, so that's how you manage to ignore them. To be honest, some of the papers I've checked has something about you written on it."

And with that remark, Fuuko almost rolled on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Waaah, I know it's really short... but hey, it's progress. I'll make the next chappies longer. Review please. Love yah guys! Muah! 


End file.
